Porque los amo
by Aankaa
Summary: No podían culparla, murió para salvar el mundo de la destrucción. Pero en realidad nada es lo que parece, Lucy fue enviada al mundo de los dragones donde encuentra a su madre. ¿Qué sucedió aquí? Además vuelve a EarthLand siete años después, más fuerte y con una misión: Salvar el mundo una vez más. Pero Charle ve su muerte. ¿Qué sucede? Dos futuros opuestos se unen. ¿Feliz o triste?
1. Los vi Pero los perdí

¡Holaaa! Al final no subí esto el mismo día que actualice el Fic de la Academia, pero un día más, un día menos~ No hay mucha diferencia O.o

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Diálogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo I - Los vi... Pero los perdí**

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Todo caía a mi alrededor, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas detenerlo. Tan sólo veía dolor, muerte, gritos y sangre... Era una escena caótica y peor de lo que jamás pude haber imaginado. Tenia miedo, mucho miedo. Pero no era por mi, sino por mis compañeros. Todo el Gremio estaba peleando en ese momento, todos estaban dando lo mejor de si para lograr destruir a esos extraños demonios que habían aparecido sin que nadie los notara de algún tipo de portal... Igual que los dragones... Volaban por el cielo causando más estragos. Yo... Yo quería pararlos y sabia como podía hacerlo, pero antes quería dar un último regalo a cinco personas que estaban allí, a dos de ellas las conocía poco y realmente no me interesaban demasiado pero viendo el dolor de las otras tres entendía como se debían estar sintiendo.

Me puse de pie frente a todo aquel escenario, estaba completamente herida y las manchas de sangre marcaban mi ropa, no sabia si esa sangre era mía o de alguien más, pero no importaba. Concentre mi magia, sabia que no podía usar demasiada para poder cumplir con mi deber luego de ese deseo. El círculo mágico más grande que vi nunca se formo debajo de mi, estaba sorprendida. Muchos se giraron a verme cuando eso sucedió, pude divisar la mirada asustada de Levy-chan a lo lejos mientras Gajeel era atacado de muerte, la vista perdida de Juvia cuando Cana cayo al piso sin saber si aun estaba viva... Y a él. Natsu estaba peleando más que nunca, sabia que él lograría salir de esa, siempre encontraba la forma pero era mi turno de ayudar, de salvarlos y devolverles todos los favores. "Gracias a mis amigos me volví fuerte. Gracias a Fairy Tail descubrí lo que es un verdadero hogar. Gracias a Natsu... Supe lo que es amar. Por eso no tengo nada de lo que arrepentirme." Cuando Natsu me vio y supo lo que iba a hacer, su mirada dejo ver el inmenso terror que sentía. No pude hacer más que sonreirle, diciéndole que todo iba a estar bien...

_-¡Yo soy la puerta entre los mundos!_ -comencé a hablar mientras el aire a mi alrededor se volvía más pesado a causa del poder mágico que estaba concentrando- _¡La llave a otros universos! Así que... ¡Te abro, puerta a los dragones! ¡Grandine, Metalicana, Skyadrum, Waisslogia... Igneel!_

El fin estaba cerca para mi... Era obvio que no debía llamar a tantos dragones, pero de todas formas iba a morir así que ya no importaba, al menos cumpliría el último deseo de los Dragon Slayer... Y se hicieron presentes en el orden en que los llame, curiosamente Grandine me soplo e hizo que me sintiera un poco mejor, creo que era algo de poder mágico porque veía mi estado. Nunca había estado de esa forma... Las ojeras eran marcadas en mi rostro, estaba sudando y ya ni siquiera podía mantenerme de pie, me deje caer pero unos fuertes brazos me atraparon antes de que tocara el piso.

_-Lucy, no debiste hacerlo_ -me dijo el hijo de Igneel regañandome.

_-Quería... Hacerlo..._ -respondí con dificultad, sentía como la vida se me escapaba a cada segundo que pasaba.

Los dragones se unieron a la pelea, no fueron directo a buscar a sus "hijos" sino que primero se desocuparon de los problemáticos que los mantenían peleando. Luego de unos minutos y sorprendentes poderes... Los dragones lograron encontrarse con sus estudiantes.

**Punto de vista: Wendy**

_-Grandine..._ -susurre con las lágrimas que se me escapaban por las mejillas, no pude evitarlo pese a que quise mostrarme fuerte frente a mi madre.

_-Has crecido mucho, Wendy_ -escuche que me decía amablemente y con una cálida mirada.

No pude resistirlo más, me tire hacia ella hecha una catarata y la abrace sintiéndome diminuta a su lado. Los recuerdos se formaron en nuestras mentes, aunque no podía leer la suya sabia que era así, la conocía muy bien.

_-Grandine yo... ¡Yo te extrañe mucho! Y... Te busque pero n-no sabía..._ -intentaba expresarme, tenerla junto a mi luego de tantos años era algo inexplicable, me di cuenta de cuanto la había extrañado y la falta que me hacia.

_-Lo sé, te estuve observando todo este tiempo_ -lo que dijo me hizo sentir cuidada, me di cuenta que nunca estuve sola- _te volviste muy fuerte, estoy orgullosa de ti._

_-¡Fue gracias a los hechizos tuyos! ¿Sabías que conocí a la otra Grandine?_ -me emocione, de repente quise contarle todo lo que me había pasado en esos años aunque ella ya debía saberlo, me había estado observando después de todo.

_-Si, fue muy amable al pedir con lo que le pedí_ -bueno, tenia razón, a casi todos les parecía una anciana amargada y anti-social pero se comporto muy bien y se preocupa por todos...- estoy feliz de que pudieras aprender los hechizos, al menos pude dejarte algo.

_-¡Me dejaste mucho más que esos hechizos! Me enseñaste, me criaste, me cuidaste y quisiste. Aprendí muchas cosas de ti. Te quiero... Mamá_ -murmure apretándola más junto a mi, no quería volver a dejarla ir y quería saber porque se había marchado si en realidad jamás me abandono del todo, pero no era el mejor momento, tan sólo deseaba estar con ella, abrazarla y recuperar todo el tiempo perdido- _te quiero..._

_-Y yo a ti hija_ -y es que, dijeran lo que dijeran las leyes de la naturaleza... Yo era humana, pero mi madre era una dragona. Y eso jamás cambiaría porque yo la elegí y ella a mi, nosotras formamos nuestra familia a nuestra manera y así era feliz.

**Punto de Vista: Rogue**

_-N-no puede ser..._ -murmure viendo al dragón que se alzaba frente a mi, era imposible que lo volviera a ver, no lo creía.

_-Rogue_ -su voz, era imposible no reconocerla y saber que en verdad era él, no soñaba- _estas grande muchacho._

_-Skyadrum..._ -no solía mostrar mis sentimiento pero no pude evitarlo, mis ojos se humedecieron de la emoción al tenerlo frente a mi- _¿Cómo es que...?_

_-La maga celestial_ -respondió haciendo que girara mi vista hacia donde estaba ella, tendida sobre los brazos de Natsu y frente a ellos un gran dragón rojo- _su poder pronto se acabara así que no podre mantenerme mucho aquí._

_-Entiendo, yo..._ -¿Cómo expresarme? No tenia idea de como reaccionar, en Sabertooth me habían enseñado a no mostrar debilidades, sentimientos ni nada que pudiera indicarle al enemigo mis emociones pero con el paso del tiempo lo había adoptado y tomado como parte de mi personalidad, ahora no sabia ni como actuar frente a mi padre- _t-te extrañe..._

_-Rogue esta bien si no quieres decirlo, te conozco bien como para saber como te sientes_ -sabia que era verdad, a pesar del tiempo sabia que él podría entenderme perfectamente y sentí una lágrima resbalar por mi rostro, la primera en mucho tiempo- _aunque no lo sepas nunca te deje, te vi desde las sombras_ -Rogue sonrió levemente por lo irónico, el dragón de las sombras observando desde las sombras...

_-¿En serio? ¿Por qué te fuiste?_ -seque mis ojos con mi mano, quería conocer sus razones para abandonarme, aunque dijera lo contrario durante esos 14 años lo extrañe...

_-Porque era necesario, no podía quedarme en este mundo para poder preservar la paz_ -explico resumidamente toda una historia de años- _sino los dragones que mataban humanos también se hubiesen podido quedar y el mundo ya no existiría._

_-Tsk..._ -apreté los puños con fuerza, me daba rabia que por eso hubiesen alejado a mi padre de mi aunque entendía la razón- _no vuelvas... A alejarte..._

_-Nunca lo hice_ -respondió, sabia que era verdad, porque así como él me conocía a mi yo lo conocía a él.

En ese momento me dio igual que el mundo se estuviera acabando a nuestro alrededor, era lo menos que merecíamos luego de lo que habíamos pasado para salvar la paz del mundo, un minuto con nuestros padres no habrían mal. Me sentí algo egoísta, pero no pude evitarlo, lo alejaron durante 14 años de mi, un momento a cambio era poco.

**Punto de vista: Gajeel**

_-Viejo..._ -di un paso hacia atrás, no por el miedo sino de la sorpresa, mis ojos estaban más abiertos de lo usual viendo al dragón de metal frente a mi, tan aterrador como siempre.

_-Aun con los años no dejas de llamarme así. ¿Eh, latita?_ -así era nuestra relación, nunca nos mostrábamos el cariño que nos teníamos mutuamente y sin embargo ambos sabíamos lo importante que eramos para el otro.

_-Pensé que ibas a dejar de llamarme así_ -me queje con una sonrisa medio burlona, feliz de poder escucharlo decirme de ese modo en realidad- _gee hee._

_-Las viejas costumbres no cambian Gajeel_ -me dijo levantando la cabeza y mirando a su alrededor- incluso sigues causando desastres.

_-¿¡Eh!? ¡Espera, ese no fui yo!_ -me defendí sabiendo que bromeaba- _¡En cualquier caso la culpa es de los otro del Gremio! A donde van causan desastres._

_-El Gremio..._ -sonó pensativo y supe porque antes de que lo dijera- _recuerdo que antes decías que ibas a ser un mago independiente, para poder patear traseros libremente._

_-Aun lo hago_ -respondí con las peleas con Salamander en mente.

_-Lo sé y también que te encariñaste con el lugar y cierta "enana"_ -¿¡Cómo rayos sabía eso!? Me sentí al descubierto y se rió de eso, algo curioso es que herede mi risa de Metalicana...

_-Tsk... Puede ser_ -no iba a admitirlo por completo, a mi derecha vi como Wendy abrazaba entre lágrimas al dragón del aire y cerca de ellas estaba la enana.

_-¡Ey, enana!_ -escuche como la llamaba por el mismo apodo que yo le había puesto, no me extraño, nuestras formas de expresarnos eran muy similares después de todo. Levy se giro a vernos y sentí un retortijón al verla tan herida- _ven un momento._

Ella le hizo caso y se acerco algo dudosa, fue hacia mi claramente asustada de Metalicana. Acabo a mi derecha y miraba con miedo a mi dragón, para su mala suerte a él le gustaba asustar a la gente así que... Rugió apenas hacia ella, provocando que se colocara detrás de mi en un grito causando la risa en mi y mi padre.

_-¡No te rías! ¡Da miedo!_ -se quejo ella escondiendo su rostro en mi espalda.

_-Gee Hee. No te hará nada, es mi viejo_ -le dije para que se calmara, si Metalicana la había llamado no iba a ser sólo para asustarla, algo tendría que decirle.

_-¿Levy, cierto?_ -nuevamente me pregunte como era que él sabia esas cosas. Ella asintió asomándose para poder verlo- _tengo un favor que pedirte._

_-¿A mi?_ -yo tampoco lo entendía, era la primera vez que hablaba con ella así que no imaginaba que favor podría pedirle.

_-Gajeel es muy terco y orgulloso_ -"Gracias viejo" Pensé sarcásticamente escuchando sin comentar- _y no va a decir lo que sienta tan fácilmente_ -¿En qué pensaba?- _pero va a cuidar lo que quiere y eso lo mete en muchos problemas, aunque ya de por si siempre esta en alguno así que... Cuídalo._

_-¿C-cuidarlo?_ -si, te entiendo enana, yo también estoy sorprendido. Ella lo medito un momento y al parecer algo en la mirada de Metalicana la hizo decidirse por fin- _¡Claro!_

Era una situación extraña, en un momento impensable. Pero... Estaba bien por mi. El viejo tenia razón y yo no iba a decir lo que sentía, ni siquiera a él luego de tanto tiempo, sin embargo nosotros con gestos nos entendíamos perfectamente, era nuestra forma de comunicarnos ya que a ninguno de los dos se le daban bien las palabras. No quise cambiar nuestros hábitos pese a la situación y el tiempo trascurrido, no me parecía bien así que solamente le dedique una sonrisa que demostraba agradecimiento, que lo apreciaba y extrañaba, una mezcla extraña de emociones.

**Punto de vista: Sting**

_-¿Qu-qué rayos?_ -lo vi aparecer, pelear y acercarse pero todavía no lograba entender como Weisslogia estaba frente a mi.

_-Tan despistado como siempre Sting_ -me hablo y con eso estuve totalmente seguro, mi padre estaba frente a mi.

_-Wei... Sslogia..._ -murmure y camine hasta él- _yo... Yo nunca quise decir que te mate pero..._

_-Lo sé, no te culpes, entiendo todo_ -le creí, siempre lo hacia fuera lo que fuera lo que me decía, recordaba una vez que me dijo "Si vas a la cima de la montaña en tres horas te volverás dos veces más rápido" y lo hice, en cierto modo tuvo razón porque para el tamaño de esa montaña se demoraría mucho más.

_-Lo siento_ -aunque él supiera todo me tenia que disculpar. Lo admito, había inventado que mate a mi padre, no porque quisiera hacerme lucir y poder alardear de que mate a un dragón, sino para convencerme a mi mismo de que él estaba muerto y no fue que me abandono porque ya no me quería o necesitaba. Fue una cubierta para mi propio dolor, no podría haberlo matado ni para convertirme en un verdadero Dragon Slayer, hubiese buscado a otro dragón del que encargarme.

_-Sting, te volviste realmente fuerte. ¿Verdad?_ -pregunto cambiando de tema, me di cuenta de algunas lágrimas en mi rostro y la compasiva y paternal mirada de él.

_-No lo suficiente..._ -apreté mis puños con un nombre en mente "Natsu"- _todavía no puedo vencer a Natsu-san._

_-Ser fuerte no se trata de vencer a otra persona_ -me contradijo, sabia que iba a darme alguna lección aun en un momento como ese porque así me había criado, me enseño muchos valores- _se trata de poder proteger lo que quieres, de superar lo que te lastime y continuar siempre adelante. Busca tus metas y superalas, si lo que buscas es superar al hijo de Igneel, hazlo, pero no por volverte más poderoso que él y demostrárselo. ¿Entiendes? No te obsesiones con eso y no sea tu única meta, sino cuando la logres no tendrás nada más..._

_-Tsk... ¿Siempre vas a darme sermones?_ -me queje aunque había entendido perfectamente lo que quiso decir y como siempre, seguramente le haría caso.

_-¡Idiota!_ -me gruño sabiendo que yo no le daría mucha importancia- _no ves a tu padre en 14 años y no le prestas atención. Supongo que nunca cambiaras._

_-Ey, papá_ -lo llame sin mirarlo para que no viera lo que había en el fondo de mis ojos, cuanto lo extrañe- _gracias por todo._

_-¿Hm?_ -le extraño que le dijera eso, pero al volver a mirarlo note que le agrado- _igual a ti hijo_ -hubo un momento de pausa en el que tan sólo nos miramos mutuamente, era todo lo que necesitábamos para trasmitirnos todo- _no nos debe quedar mucho tiempo más... La maga, Lucy, no tenia mucho poder mágico._

_-¿Lucy? ¿La amiga de Natsu-san?_ -me gire para buscarla con la mirada, se veía realmente mal- _¿Ella los trajo? ¿Cómo?_

_-La magia que abre portales a otros mundos es muy compleja..._ -con eso quería decir que si- _de todas formas no es momento para hablar de eso, me iré pronto. Sting... Lamento haberte abandonado sin decirte nada._

_-..._ -cerré los ojos con fuerza reviviendo el día en que desperté y él ya no estaba- _no... No importa, me enseñaste muchas cosas y aunque siempre acababa en algún lío por tu culpa_ -no pude evitar sonreír al pensar en eso- _fuiste un gran padre y... ¡Por Dios viejo, me haces poner meloso!_

_-Nunca te gusto serlo_ -dijo tras reírse de mi- _de todas formas no te golpeare si me dices que me extrañaste_ -hablaba en broma, más bien buscaba provocarme, como siempre pero no vi nada de malo en ello, no esta vez.

_-Te extrañe... Papá_ -lo mire demostrándole la sinceridad de mis palabras.

En esa situación caótica, no pude ver un mejor momento para nuestro reencuentro. Siempre armábamos líos o más bien él me incitaba de alguna forma a hacerlo, así que el mejor lugar era ese para nosotros, claro sin el dolor a nuestro alrededor pero los edificios destruidos nos iban perfectos. "Gracias, Lucy-san." No pude evitar pensarlo, al menos me había dado esa oportunidad...

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

No era posible, no era real... Luego de tantos años buscándolo resulto que la llave que lo traería hasta mi era nada más y nada menos que Lucy, quizás no había sido casualidad que nos conociéramos. Estaba realmente agradecido con ella por dejarme ver a Igneel una vez más, pero también estaba muy molesto por lo que hizo... ¿No pensó en el estado en que quedaría? "¡Maldición Lucy! Piensa en ti."

_-Igneel_ -lo llame en voz alta para captar su atención aunque no era necesario, él ya estaba concentrado en mi... Y Lucy- _tsk... ¿¡Dónde te habías metido!? ¡Te busque durante años!_

_-Natsu, pensé que en este tiempo aprenderías algo de educación_ -movió un poco (No demasiado pues tenia a Lucy en brazos) con una de sus garras- mocoso malcriado.

_-¿Y quién me habrá criado así?_ -le dije en contra, enseguida empece a sonreír y él a reír, esa había sido nuestra forma de saludarnos- _pensé que no volvería a verte._

_-Agradécele a ti amiga_ -poso su vista en ella, se veía tan débil...- _sabes lo que va a sucederle_ -no era una pregunta, era una afirmación. Yo no respondí, no podía aceptar que eso pasaría- _Natsu... Sé que no eres muy expresivo con lo que sientes, pero creo que seria el mejor momento para decirlo._

_-Yo..._ -¿Me escucharía? ¿Estaba consciente? Sabia perfectamente a lo que se refería Igneel, no entendía como lo supo o si yo era demasiado obvio pero no me importaba, no en esa situación- _te amo Lucy._

Silencio. Empece a temer que ella hubiera muerto, pero no podía ser o los dragones ya habrían desaparecido. Mire a mi padre como si él pudiera darme la respuesta y al ver que negó con la cabeza pensé lo peor.

_-No esta muerta_ -aclaro al ver mi reacción- _Lucy. ¿Puedes moverte?_ -le hablo directamente a ella, como si la conociera de toda la vida.

_-Agh..._ -escuche su quejido y por primera vez me alegre de oírlo.

_-Eres digna hija de Layla_ -hablo mi padre haciendo que ambos lo miráramos confundidos- la conocí y a su gran poder, no cualquiera puede llamar dragones.

_-S-soy una idiota..._ -me partía el alma escucharla hablar tan frágil... La apreté un poco más hacia mi, así no se escaparía de mis brazos, nadie podría arrebatármela- _yo... Nunca pude hacer nada bien y quería... Al menos darles un regalo antes de mo..._

_-¡No!_ -la corte antes de que terminara la última palabra- _¡No vas a morir Lucy! ¿Entiendes? ¡Te tienes que quedar conmigo!_

_-Natsu..._ -sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas pero no me sentí culpable, era lo que sentía- _tengo que hacerlo, así el mundo no se acabara..._

_-¿Y qué hay de mi mundo? ¡No puedes ser tan egoísta como para llevártelo!_ -sentí la mirada compasiva de Igneel sobre mi.

_-Natsu_ -me llamo el dragón de fuego- _¿Entiendes la situación?_

_-¡Me importa una mierda la situación! ¡Ustedes se quedaran conmigo!_ -ahora era yo el que tenia lágrimas en el rostro. Maldición, no podían ser así... Ya había perdido muchas cosas, no a ellos... Por favor...

_-Por favor... No lo hagas más difícil_ -me suplico Lucy. ¿Y si el egoísta era yo? Para ella también debía ser complicado todo eso- _quiero hacerlo, si esta es la forma en que puedo salvarlos moriré con gusto. Quiero que sean felices._

_-Creo que de Erza ya aprendimos... Que no hay que morir por los amigos, hay que vivir por ellos_ -le recrimine, sabia que debía dejarla ir pero me costaba tanto...

_-Pero Natsu, tú no eres sólo mi amigo_ -¿De qué hablaba?- _también te amo, tonto._

_-¿Y me pides... ¡Qué te deje morir!?_ -debía estar loca, si, la falta de poder mágico le afecto y por eso me lo pedía, Lucy lucharía por vivir y quedarse con Fairy Tail, lo sé.

_-No quiero que mueran todos por mi culpa. ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría?_ -me dejo callado, no pude poner objeción.

_-Creo que esta resuelto_ -sentenció Igneel- _Natsu, ahora escucha. La vida no es siempre como deseamos, sufrimos y pagamos cosas que no deberíamos. Pero tú eres fuerte, sabrás continuar adelante pase lo que pase. ¿Nunca te rindes no es cierto? Es momento de que lo demuestres, por todos tus amigos debes ser fuerte._

_-Papá... ¡Maldición! ¡No quiero que esto pase!_ -grite con todas mis fuerzas.

_-Mejor deja de maldecir y despídete de nosotros. ¡Idiota!_ -se quejo él y lo que más me molesto era saber que tenia razón y era lo que debía hacer.

_-Yo... ¡Los quiero, más que a nada! Y desearía que se queden conmigo para siempre y si no puede ser así yo iré con ustedes_ -hable sin pensar, pero eso me hizo pensar en algo- _¿Puedo?_ -Igneel negó con la cabeza- _bueno, no me rendiré tan fácil, ya lo dijiste. Igual, Igneel, fuiste el mejor padre que pude pedir, gracias. Lucy, me hubiese gustado no ser sólo amigos y poder pasar más tiempo juntos..._ -¡Clic!- _Lucy... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_-Natsu... Estoy a punto de morir. ¿Qué dices?_ -negó ante el pensamiento.

_-Digo que te amo y me da igual lo que pase hoy_ -hable seriamente porque no era algo cualquiera- _así mueras, quiero que seas mi novia._

_-Eres un tonto, hablas sin pensar. Siempre destruyes todo, metes la pata y nos quedamos sin dinero por tu culpa_ -hablaba llorando, pero no la detuve- _pero así te quiero. Si, Natsu, acepto._

Y se formo nuestro primer y último beso... Mire a mi padre, que sonreía. Mire a mis amigos, que aprovechaban la aparición de los dragones y que hubieran acabado con muchos demonios para poder recuperarse y descansar. Mire a los otros dragones, junto a sus hijos... Y mire a la chica que nos cumplió nuestro último deseo.

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Era un idiota, yo estaba a punto de morir y ambos lo sabíamos pero aun así me pedía ser la novia... Natsu nunca cambiara, siempre impulsivo. Lo mire una vez más antes de suspirar y forzarme a ponerme de pie, intento detenerme pero Igneel me ayudo así que no pudo negarse y me sostuvo por la cintura.

_-Gracias por todo..._ -murmure. Eran demasiadas cosas las que tenia que agradecer, así que lo hice en general- _diles a todos que los amo, que nunca los olvidare y que sean muy felices. Y más les vale no sentirse mal, que no desperdicien sus vidas. Adiós... Natsu..._

Volví a concentrar magia, forzándolo a alejarse aunque intento detenerme. Lo veía gritar mi nombre pero intente ignorarlo, me dolía mucho hacerle esto... Sabia que sufría pero confiaba en que pudiera superarlo con el tiempo. Le sonreí una vez más, la última vez... "Todo esta bien." Forme con mis labios para que los leyera. Todos los dragones volvieron hacia mi y desaparecieron en un gran estallido de luz que ilumino por completo el lugar, con ellos se llevaron más de mi poder y mi cuerpo lo sufrió. Todas mis llaves formaron solas un círculo a mi alrededor y brillaron. "No estoy sola, todos mis amigos están conmigo." E intensificaron su brillo afirmando mis pensamientos.

_-Ábrete, portal a nuevos mundos_ -hablaba débilmente, pero era suficiente- _sella a los demonios que escaparon de su lugar. Trasporta a los dragones a su universo. Para que el mundo tenga paz... ¡Me ofrezco a mi, sella la oscuridad en mi interior!_

En ese momento sucedió algo extraño, no alcance a comprenderlo del todo pero vi que el portal creado por el Reino se abrió, una fuerte luz salió de dentro de él y los demonios desaparecieron... Todo ocurrió en cámara lenta. Vi que todos me observaban, algunos asustados, otros desconcertados y otros gritando. Desee lo mejor para todos, que cumplieran lo que deseaban... Mire por último a mi novio, deseando que pudiera ser feliz. Y entonces una mano me sujeto por el hombro, era imposible... La magia a mi alrededor no permitía a nadie entrar. La persona me llevo sin que pudiera verla claramente hacia el interior del portal y todo termino... Al menos para mi.

No sabia donde estaba, pero podía asegurar que la muerte no es nada dolorosa, todas las heridas en mi cuerpo habían desaparecido y me encontraba perfectamente, incluso mis ropas eran distintas y sanas. Levante la vista para ver a la persona delante de mi y sentí como me congelaba...

_-Mamá..._ -susurre mirándola. Al parecer los Dragon Slayer no eran los únicos que se encontrarían con sus padres ese día...

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? =D

Y... No sabia bien como hacer las personalidades de los dragones -_- Así que disculpen si no les pareció como actuaron .  
Sé que quedo algo exagerado que Lucy pudiera invocar a 5 dragones, teniendo en cuenta que ya a varios espíritus cuesta, pero es que tenia que ponerlos a todos y bueno, ya que va a morir y todo eso al menos que lo haga con un gran final x)

Todo esto es producto de mi imaginación junto con teorías e_e Por ejemplo no creo que Sting y Rogue mataran a sus padres, por eso puse todo eso xD

Eeen fin, dejando a un lado porque la historia ojala les gustara ;3  
Sera corta~ (Pero no aseguro cuantos capítulos tendrá por las dudas, aun así serán pocos)

Lalalala~ ¿Me dejarían un Review? ¡Quiero saber que les pareció! D=

Nos vemos, nos vemos =P  
Chaaaauu


	2. Nuevo mundo

Ohh Ohh~  
Aquí estoy yo hoy .

En realidad no tenia pensado comenzar a escribir este cap. ya, pero como estoy aburrida... Decidí que no voy a iniciar más Fics hasta acabar los que tengo, sino me voy a hacer un líoo .

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Diálogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 2 - Nuevo mundo**

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

_-Mamá..._ -susurre mirándola. Al parecer los Dragon Slayer no eran los únicos que se encontrarían con sus padres ese día...

Trague saliva al verla allí, parada frente a mi como recordaba. Con su típica sonrisa llena de ternura, la mirada amable, las facciones delicadas... Lo único que me llamaba un poco la atención eran su peinado y su ropa. Acostumbraba a verla con el cabello recogido en un moño, pero ahora lo llevaba suelto sin más. Y en lugar de uno de los vestidos tan elegantes que ella solía usar vestía uno simple de color blanco.

_-Lucy..._ -escucharla pronunciar mi nombre luego de tantos años causo una sensación en mi corazón que soy incapaz de explicar, fue una mezcla de emociones juntas, nostalgia, alegría, felicidad y tristeza a la vez- _no llores_ -no lo había notado, las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas- _cuanto has crecido..._

_-M-mamá_ -todavía no lograba razonar que en verdad era ella, que estaba parada frente a mi por alguna razón que no lograba a comprender- _¿Cómo...?_

_-¿Cómo? Es una larga historia_ -sonrió bajando la mirada con algo de tristeza en sus ojos. De repente se vio rodeada por dos brazos que la aprisionaron, era yo que no quería volver a dejarla ir nunca más.

_-Te extrañe, te extrañe mucho_ -le dije entre sollozos mientras escondía mi rostro sobre su hombro- _¿Cómo es que estas aquí? No entiendo... ¿Estoy muerta, verdad? ¿Es eso?_ -sería lo más lógico, ella se había sacrificado...

_-No, no estas muerta_ -¿De qué hablaba? Claro que si, al igual que ella. Si la estaba viendo era porque ambas ya habíamos pasado a la otra vida, aunque no pensaba que me fuera a encontrar con ella tan rápido- _te sacrificaste, pero un sacrificio no tiene porque ser la vida en si._

_-N-no entiendo. ¿No estoy muerta? Pero si tú estas aquí..._ -Clic. Algo en mi mente encajo, nunca había visto el cuerpo de mi madre, no podría asegurar que estaba en su tumba pese a que eso le había dicho mi padre... Pero eso quería decir que ella se había marchado. Ahora entendía mejor como se sentían Natsu y los demás buscando a sus padres, sólo que yo siempre pensó que ya no estaba entre nosotros. Me separe un poco de ella para poder mirarla a los ojos- _tampoco estas..._

_-No, estoy viva_ -confirmo, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran de una sorpresa ya esperada y también deseada- _supongo que te debo una explicación, pero primero... Perdón._

_-¿Ah?_ -no quería que se disculpara, sabia que ella tenia sus motivos para hacer todo lo que hizo- _no tienes porque..._

_-Si, tengo. Porque te abandone, era lo mejor para el mundo pero aun así... Destruí el tuyo y eso es algo que no me puedo perdonar_ -su mirada fue triste y nostálgica, también arrepentida. Se notaba el sufrimiento con el que había cargado todos esos años, note que no había envejecido.

A mi mente vino la imagen de Natsu desesperado por mi decisión "_¿Y qué hay de mi mundo? ¡No puedes ser tan egoísta como para llevártelo!_" Sus palabras resonaron en mi mente, al final fui lo suficientemente egoísta para pensar en lo que yo quería, pero lo que yo quería era su bien... ¿Entonces por qué no me sentía tranquila con mi decisión? Ah, claro. Quizás porque imaginaba el dolor que estarían pasando por mi culpa.

_-Yo... Hoy también destruí el mundo de mis amigos con lo que hice. ¿No es cierto?_ -mi flequillo cubrió mis ojos, no me arrepentía porque con ello había salvado sus vidas, sin embargo no estaba conforme.

¿Luego de tanto dolor no habría un final feliz? Siempre había soñado con que el día en que muriera, lo haría abrazada a la persona que amaba, (quien siempre era Natsu en mi imaginación) durmiendo pacíficamente y tranquila, llena de paz y amor. En mis ojos se formaron las lágrimas tan inoportunas, mientras que apretaba mis puños en una lucha por no derramarlas.

_-Nunca podrás tener a todo el mundo feliz, hagas lo que hagas siempre habrá alguien que sufra en mayor o menor medida_ -escuche lo que me decía sin levantar la mirada- _incluso con el pasaje de los años el dolor se mantiene, nunca desaparece sino que se aprende a convivir con él y sobrellevarlo. ¿Cuando recuerdas cosas dolorosas del pasado no sufres? El tiempo no cura, pero enseña. Es una pena que nuestro tiempo sea tan limitado... Y el nuestro tan corto. Lo siento Lucy, perdiste tu vida demasiado pronto... Es mi culpa, perdón._

_-¿Tu culpa? Pero si tú no hiciste nada_ -levante la vista hacia ella, agradecida por sus palabras que aunque no solucionarían las cosas me calmaban un poco el dolor- _y dijiste que no estoy muerta, pero perdí mi vida..._

_-Esto no es la muerte, pero tampoco es la vida en si_ -miro a su alrededor, era un espacio extraño. Era como si se tratase de un enorme pasillo con una gran luz al final. ¿Sería esa la luz que todos decían que se veía al momento de morir? La señale como pregunta a lo que ella sonrió- _no, no es que si te acercas a esa luz mueres. Es más, luego debemos ir hacia allá. Pero ahora es momento de hablar y que te explique todo._

Suspiro cerrando los ojos y cuando los volvió a abrir fue acompañado de una sonrisa. Me preguntaba que había hecho estando allí todo ese tiempo y que habría al final de aquel pasillo, tampoco podía sacarme de la cabeza que estaría pasando con los demás en estos momentos. "Natsu..." Me sentía algo culpable por dejarlo así, conociéndolo haría cualquier desastre, ojala Erza pudiera contenerlo pero en esa situación quizás ella no hiciera nada.

_-Sabes que antes era maga de espíritus celestiales al igual que tú_ -asentí- _es una magia muy especial, abrir puertas a otros mundos es algo complejo y para hacer las cosas más sencillas se usan los "conectores" o llaves en este caso. Igualmente se puede abrir el portal sin usar las llaves o los espíritus pueden pasar sin ser llamados_ -recordé a Loke, siempre apareciendo de la nada- _básicamente, un mago estelar es el portal a otro universo. Pero hay muchos de ellos, el de las estrellas y el de los... Dragones. Existe también el de los demonios. ¿Los viste verdad? Son seres con una capacidad destructiva y mayor fuerza que los espíritus. Es difícil controlarlos_ -me lo imagino. ¿Quién podría controlar un dragón?- _pero no es imposible_ -¿Hm?- _demora años de entrenamiento, pero se puede lograr. Lucy, te enseñare a controlar a los dragones y cuando lo hagas, tendrás una misión._

_-¿Qu...?_ -no me dejo acabar cuando levanto una mano para silenciarme.

_-De eso hablaremos después_ -continuo- _ahora bien. Sabes que en el x777 desaparecieron los dragones. ¿Verdad?_ -nuevamente asentí con la cabeza- _no desaparecieron por nada ni de repente así como así. Yo fui la responsable_ -ah, así que eso era... ¿¡Qué!? Reaccione un momento más tarde, mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca estaba algo abierta. A ver, a ver, a ver... ¿Mi madre había hecho que los dragones desaparecieran?- _sé que suena raro. Use el mismo hechizo que tú hoy y eso sucedió. Pronto comenzaría una nueva guerra y si eso sucedía el mundo iba a perecer, nadie lograría parar a los dragones y los Dragon Slayer en su lucha. Así que... Me sacrifique, por tu futuro y el de todos. Morí unos días después..._

_-Eres sorprendente_ -murmure- moriste días después y yo en el mismo momento -solté una pequeña risita, aunque de gracioso no había nada en el momento- _aunque no estamos muertas._

_-Cierto, costumbre_ -rió conmigo suavemente- _pero Lucy, tú invocaste a algunos dragones... Cinco de ellos desaparecieron hace un rato y nadie puede abrir ese portal._

_-Si... Era un regalo_ -sonreí con tristeza, volviendo al momento una vez más.

_-Tienes un gran poder dormido en ti_ -levante la vista sorprendida, siempre fui débil y me tenían que proteger. ¿De dónde sacaba ella que tenia un gran poder? Dormido- _¿Recuerdas cuando te hable de la Magia Uno?_ -no podría olvidarlo por lo que asentí más alegremente- _¿Qué es esa magia Lucy?_

_-¡Amor!_ -respondí sin pensarlo acompañado de una sonrisa- _¿O no?_

_-Lo es y a la vez no. Hay gente que piensa que la Magia Uno es el odio, la oscuridad, el amor o la luz._

_-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Hay muchos tipos de esa magia?_ -no entendía del todo a que se refería, pero a mi mente llego la imagen de Hades que pensaba que la Magia Uno derivaba de la maldad, oscuridad y poder.

_-No, es una y a la vez es todas_ -definitivamente, estaba perdida y al parecer lo noto, ya que sonrió y se dispuso a explicarme- _cada persona tiene una magia distinta y así como su magia es diferente el origen de ella también lo es, me refiero a que todos podemos hacer magia si nos lo proponemos, sin embargo cada uno tiene sus motivaciones_ -mejor la dejaba seguir hablando, a ver si así conseguía entender algo- _dime Lucy. ¿Alguna vez usaste magia estando enfadada o queriendo proteger algo con todas tus fuerzas?_

_-Claro_ -en mi cabeza se formaron varias imágenes y una de ellas fue cuando Loke estaba a punto de desaparecer... Como mi magia se había liberado en una escala que no creía posible para mi y todos mis espíritus cruzaron el portal para apoyarme. Ahí entendí un poco mejor- _los sentimientos te dan poder._

_-Así es_ -confirmo- _y los sentimientos de todas las personas son distintos porque no hay dos personas iguales. Nadie sufre como el otro, nadie se alegra como otro, nadie siente lo que otro... Podemos imaginar los sentimientos de los demás pero nunca vivirlos como esa persona. Y porque cada uno tiene sentimientos distintos, sus motivaciones son distintas. La tuya es el amor, cuanto más ames más fuerte te volverás por eso que quieras y desees proteger._

_-Creo que voy entendiendo..._ -tenia sentido, al menos para mi. Fairy Tail siempre se levantaba una y otra vez por sus lazos, por la amistad que había entre ellos- _la amistad también es la Magia Uno..._ -murmure sin darme cuenta con una sonrisa, feliz.

-_Si, también lo es_ -me miro de forma enternecedora- _tanto la luz como la oscuridad, ambas son la Magia Uno. Es algo extraño... Como una cosa puede ser dos cosas tan distintas. Pero, después de todo, la Magia Uno es el origen de todas las magias. Y la magia nace del corazón... Cada corazón siente distinto. Es como un círculo._

_-Ya veo_ -entonces todos la llevábamos dentro. Puse una mano sobre mi pecho sintiendo mis latidos, la magia fluía por mi cuerpo. Hades sin saberlo ya había encontrado su tan ansiada Magia Uno, siempre estuvo en él y fue lo que lo motivo a todo... Pero tampoco hubiese podido entenderlo. Reí levemente, causando la curiosidad de mi madre- _¡Fairy Tail esta lleno de una magia muy hermosa!_ -le explique- _la amistad, el amor, el compañerismo... La luz de Fairy Tail jamás se acabara porque esta en sus corazones._

_-Fairy Tail... Debo estar agradecidas con ellos, te dieron una familia_ -la vi algo apenada cuando dijo aquello y no necesite preguntar para saber la razón.

_-Mamá..._ -la llame, aunque ella no me miro- _no tienes que sentirte mal, es verdad que me hubiese gustado tenerte a mi lado, no puedo mentirte. Pero... Si ves que todo sucedió por tu culpa, fue gracias a ti que llegue a Fairy Tail. ¡Conocí un montón de gente maravillosa! Encontré una familia luego de años, conocí la verdadera amistad, la importancia de los lazos. Me volví más fuerte gracias al Gremio, Fairy Tail me hizo fuerte. Supe lo que es tener aventuras, día a día era una nueva allí. Me divertí mucho y cuando pase por malos momentos todos estuvieron allí conmigo, defendiéndome..._ -"De Phantom... Y de papá." Pensé para mi- _el Maestro me enseño algo importante de un Gremio... "Cada vez que ríes, cada vez que lloras... Cada uno de esos momentos, ya sean buenos o malos, se convierten también en los nuestros. La felicidad de uno es la felicidad de todos. La ira de uno es la ira de todos. La lágrima de uno, cae por la mejilla de todos..." ¿Es algo parecido a la Magia Uno, no? Somos todos distintos y sin embargo todos somos uno por todos_ -las palabras del Maestro se habían quedado escritas en mi corazón, no podría olvidarlas- _y... También conocí el amor_ -la imagen de un sonriente Natsu llamándome llego a mi, apenandome en el primer momento para sonreír después- _así que no te sientas mal, porque yo no me siento así. ¡No me arrepiento de nada! Si este es mi final lo aceptare feliz, porque gracias a todo lo que paso antes de llegar aquí, pude conocer todas esas cosas_ -me miro un poco sorprendida, pero sonriendo orgullosa- _de nada sirve la vida si no la vives, yo la viví de la mejor forma que pude. Y para que esas personas tan importantes para mi puedan continuar viviendo yo me sacrifique, lo hice voluntariamente... Así que entiendo porque lo hiciste tú también._

Se acerco a mi nuevamente para abrazarme, esta vez con las lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas. De igual forma la abrace, con los ojos humedecidos esta vez de felicidad. Odiaba no haber podido calmar el dolor y culpa que habría sentido durante todos estos años, lo que me hizo abrazarla más fuerte contra mi. ¿Tampoco podría calmar el dolor de mis amigos?... O lo arruinaba de una forma o de otra, pero como ya había dicho mi madre nunca podría hacer feliz a todo el mundo.

_-Vamos_ -me dijo separándose de mi pero tomándome la mano- _es hora de que conozcas que hay al final._

Caminamos hacia el pasillo, parecía interminable más aun porque no había nada entre medio para poder medir cuanto avanzaba, ni una columna que me indicara que iba moviéndome, bien podría estar parada y no me daría cuenta. Todo estaba en silencio, mi madre avanzaba decidida, todavía tenia muchas preguntas que hacerle, pero presentía que tendríamos mucho tiempo para esas cosas. Hasta que finalmente cruzamos esa gran cantidad de luz...

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par ante lo que presenciaba. Por el cielo, las criaturas más poderosas y peligrosas que podía imaginar, volaban libremente como si fueran un ave más dirigiéndose a su casa. Ninguno de los dragones pareció reparar en nosotras, o quizás estaban acostumbrados a ver a mi madre allí...

_-Ah, Lucy_ -una voz recientemente conocida para mi me hablo captando mi atención- _ya llegaste._

_-¿I-igneel?_ -¿Estaría soñando? Cuando mi madre dijo que aprendería a controlar a los dragones, creo que no estaba bromeando... Allí estaban ellos y mi madre.

_-¿Cómo fue tu visita al mundo humano?_ -mi madre le hablo como a un viejo amigo- _¿Viste a tu hijo?_

_-Si... Gracias por eso Lucy_ -al verme reflejada en los ojos del gran dragón pude ver más allá de lo que mostraba, había felicidad en él, seguramente por ver a Natsu luego de tanto tiempo.

_-No fue nada, quería devolverles un poco de todo lo que me dieron_ -aunque a mi me parecía que no había sido suficiente. Suspire con algo de pesar, recordando que ya no tendría más oportunidades de devolverles más favores, ni siquiera de verlos.

_-¿Qué pasa?_ -me pregunto el dragón de fuego.

_-Nada... Sólo pensaba que no podre verlos de nuevo_ -intente sonreír, pero se notaba tanto que era falsamente... La mirada me delataba por completo- _no importa, es por su bien._

_-No tienes porque no volver a verlos_ -¿A qué se refería? Si para ellos yo ya estaba muerta- _los dragones observamos a nuestros hijos bastante seguido. Natsu ha hecho desastres..._

_-¿Cómo los observan?_ -pregunte sin poder ni intentar ocultar mi interés- ¿Hay alguna lacrima o algo así?

_-Parecido_ -se dio media vuelta, moviendo la cabeza para indicarnos a mi madre y a mi que nos subiéramos- _vamos a ver que están haciendo ahora..._

Volamos por el cielo, me sentía libre... Luego de esa carga que había llevado sobre mis hombros, me sentía liviana y emocionada. ¡Estaba sobre el lomo del padre de Natsu, volando para poder verlo! Ni en mis más remotos sueños hubiese imaginado siquiera algo parecido, ni nada de lo demás sucedido, pero esto... Era demasiado para mi. Llegamos a un volcán, pensé que me iba a quemar así que no quise bajarme, sin embargo con un simple movimiento Igneel me saco de encima suyo, haciendo que cayera de cara al piso.

_-A-auch..._ -me queje mientras acariciaba mi nariz, había dolido.

Mi madre se adelanto, seguramente ya lo conocía. Ingresamos al volcán, me estaba muriendo de miedo. Sentía que me iba a caer al fondo de la lava y por ello me sujete al brazo de mi madre, que tan sólo rió por mi acción. Claro, ella visitaría a Igneel lo suficiente como para saber como moverse ahí. ¡Pero yo era nueva! De todas formas, caminamos hasta una especie de lago donde el agua no se reflejaba. Igneel miro el lago un momento y el agua comenzó a cambiar, mostrando algo...

...

**Punto de vista: General**

_-Natsu..._ -Erza lo llamaba una vez más, sin ningún resultado.

Llevaba bastante rato ya rompiendo cosas, principalmente ese portal utilizado para el Proyecto Eclipse. Las lágrimas habían dejado humedecidas sus mejillas, pero no le importaba, continuaba golpeando ya sin fuego todo lo que se encontraba a su paso. Había logrado causar más destrucción que los demonios en lo que estuvieron libres. El pelirosa estaba cerca de aquel portal, mientras que a unos cuantos metros de él, manteniendo una distancia prudente, estaban muchos magos más.

Erza estaba realmente lastimada, apenas lograba mantenerse de pie por su cuenta, la sangre cubría todo su cuerpo y las heridas eran visibles a través de ese líquido carmesí. Gray estaba sentado junto a Juvia, sosteniéndola en sus brazos debido a sus heridas. Levy lloraba desconsolada mientras que Gajeel le había pasado un brazo por los hombros intentando consolarla, sin efecto. Mirajane lloraba sobre Lisanna, al igual que Elfman, la menor respiraba pero cada vez con más dificultad. Makarov... Se encontraba acostado sobre el piso, sin moverse, sin vida... Junto al viejo Maestro estaba Laxus, lloraba silenciosamente la muerte de su abuelo, su única familia. Wendy lloraba aun más que Levy, cubriéndose el rostro con las manos. Jellal, Ultear y Meredy mantenían la mirada gacha, habían intervenido en un intento de ayudar pero al final no lograron hacerlo como se lo proponían pese a haber acabado con muchos enemigos. Cana no hablaba, no levantaba la cabeza, sólo estaba ahí parada como una estatua. El Raijinshuu estaba junto, Bixlow sosteniendo a una desmayada Evergreen a la par que Freed miraba a su líder derrotado emocionalmente. Bisca, Alzack, Laki, Romeo, Max, Jet, Droy, Reedus, Vijeeter, Nab y Warren habían sido muy heridos también, pero no de muerte, cada uno estaba en distintos sitios, los dos primeros preguntándose como estaría su hija, que había sido llevada con algunos magos para protegerla lejos de la pelea. Wakaba y Macao... Eran otros que no pasaron la batalla, Romeo miraba a su padre mientras que las lágrimas se le escapaban sin control.

_-Natsu..._ -intento de nuevo Erza, nada.

Los otros Gremios también habían luchado por supuesto. Los de Quatro Cerberus batallaron "salvajemente" como repetían una y otra vez, sin embargo también tuvieron sus perdidas... Dos de sus miembros cayeron. Lo mismo paso con Mermaid Heels, al menos Kagura desistió de matar a Jellal al ver que por ahora estaba de su lado, por su parte Milliana se tuvo que ir a otro sitio por el odio. De Blue Pegasus perdieron a Nichiya, intentando compensar no haber sido de ayuda en la pelea de los Juegos Mágicos se sacrifico para que los de su Gremio pudieran realizar la estrategia que planearon gracias a Hibiki y Eve. Lamia Scale perdió a Yuka y Toby, casi a Sherry pero Ren la salvo a tiempo. Y Sabertooth... Sting y Rogue estaban ahí entre los de Fairy Tail mirando a Natsu, agradecían mentalmente a la Heartfilia por su regalo y aunque no la habían conocido en lo personal, imaginaban el buen corazón que había tenido, no tenia porque molestarse en darle unos momentos con sus padres también y aun así lo hizo. La mayor perdida de su Gremio fue Minerva, prácticamente la habían dejado tirada a su suerte cuando los intento abandonar... Se lo merecía, eso acordaron todos, Sting descubrió que fue todo una mentira lo dicho de que había salvado a Lector, más razón para dejarla ahí.

_-¡Natsu!_ -grito ahora Erza, las lágrimas fluían sin control. No había querido levantar el tono porque sabia que no lograría controlarse, sintió la mano de Jellal sobre su hombro trasmitiendole apoyo- _para... Por favor... -le suplico al pelirosa._

_-¡No! ¡Ella no puede estar muerta, no puede!_ -gritaba en su punto máximo de furia, jamás había sentido tanto odio, tanta rabia e impotencia- _¡Íbamos a ser un equipo siempre, siempre estaría a mi lado...! ¡Me apoyaría y yo la protegería! ¿¡Entonces dónde esta!? ¡No pudo haberse ido!_ -las llamas lo rodeaban totalmente junto a algunos rayos- _¡LUCY!_

Todos quedaron en silencio, con los rostros empapados. Todos sufrieron perdidas, no había ningún Gremio que hubiera salido sin un muerto... Pero todos sentían más el dolor de Fairy Tail por ser su miembro el que se sacrifico para salvarlos y detener la destrucción, porque ese miembro los había salvado a todos...

_-Ella no volverá, entiéndelo..._ -Titania intentaba controlarse, la voz se le quebraba. Quizás no se lo dijera a menudo, pero demostraba cuanto quería a Lucy como a una hermana- _no lo hagas más difícil..._

_-¡Volverá! Yo sé que lo hará..._ -acabo murmurando- _porque Fairy Tail es su hogar... ¿Lucy, dónde estas?_

...

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

_-Esto no... No es lo que yo quería_ -murmure con las lágrimas cayendo al igual que las de mis amigos.

_-La muerte es así_ -hablo en voz baja mi madre, con tristeza- _todos sufren... Más lazos formas, más sufrimiento causas cuando te marchas. Pero no es malo formar esos lazos_ -dijo antes de que me quejara- _porque gracias a ellos puedes vivir muchas cosas maravillosas como las que me dijiste Lucy._

_-No quiero que sufran. ¡Esto es mi culpa! Yo quería que aunque estuvieran tristes siguieran adelante, que lo aceptaran_ -bueno... Si, no podía pedir que aceptaran mi "muerte" tan fácilmente yo tampoco aceptaría la de uno de ellos- _supongo que se les pasara en unos días..._

_-Seguramente_ -¿Pero y si no? Yo había llevado bastante bien luego de un buen tiempo la muerte de mi madre, aunque al principio no había quien me despegara de su tumba- _¿Puedo quedarme viéndolos un rato más?_

_-Mañana_ -¿Hoy teníamos algo que hacer?- _tienes que comenzar con tu entrenamiento, no es algo fácil de hacer, te llevara años._

_-Tenemos mucho tiempo_ -suspire y me volví a fijar en un detalle- _mamá, estas igual a como te recuerdo. ¿Es algo de este mundo o qué?_

_-Algo parecido, aquí el sentido del tiempo es distinto_ -me sonrió mientras volvía a caminar hacia afuera del volcán, Igneel me dejo pasar primero por suerte- _en el mundo celestial es lo mismo, creo que era un día allí..._

_-Tres meses nuestros_ -¿Cómo olvidarlo? ¡Si nos habían robado todo nuestro tiempo!- _¿Y aquí cuanto es?_

_-Bueno... Es algo raro, se podría decir que pasa más lento y a la vez igual_ -ok, eso me confundió- _crecemos como todo el mundo, pero no envejecemos en si. Tengo cuarenta y tres años, pero me veo como cuando tenia veintinueve porque a esa edad llegue aquí. ¿Entiendes?_

_-Osea que el tiempo pasa normal pero el cuerpo no cambia. ¿Algo así?_ -pregunte ya saliendo del volcán.

_-Si. No es que los dragones vivan cientos y cientos de años por tener una enorme resistencia, sino que su mundo lo provoca_ -se dio media vuelta hacia mi- _cuando salgas de aquí te seguirás viendo como ahora. Pero no es algo que importe mucho, ayudara para tu entrenamiento, eso si._

_-Y... ¿Cual sera mi entrenamiento?_ -no estaba segura de querer saberlo pero cuanto antes mejor.

_-Aprenderás todo sobre los dragones y como controlarlos, así como abrir sus portales_ -me sonrió animadamente como si acabara de invitarme a un helado...

_-¿¡Qué!?_ -caí de espaldas, eso iba a ser duro...

...

**Punto de vista: General**  
**Tres días después  
**

El silencio era lo único que reinaba, nadie se atrevía a pronunciar palabra y las lágrimas de todos brotaban silenciosamente, sin atreverse a romper esa "paz" con un sollozo. Todos estaban ahí, gente de todos los Gremios se habían reunido frente a la tumba con la estatua de una chica con estrellas sobre su cuerpo, tenia una sonrisa amable y extendía sus manos hacia adelante, invitando a alguien a tomarlas e ir con ella. Pero ahí faltaba alguien, cierto pelirosa fue el primero en llegar, ver la tumba e irse antes de que los demás aparecieran.

_-Erza-san. ¿Dónde esta Natsu-san?_ -pregunto sin ganas Wendy, miraba la iscripción de la tumba.

_Lucy Heartfilia_  
_Maga de espíritus estelares_  
_Miembro de Fairy Tail_  
_Salvadora del mundo..._

_x767 - x791_

_-No lo sé, pero es mejor dejarlo solo por ahora... Todavía no acepta lo que paso_ -respondió Erza sin ningún brillo en la mirada.

¿Qué pasaba? Ese no era el ambiente que la rubia quería que hubiera. Ya estaba muerta, punto y final. _"Sonrían... Por favor... Piensen en los buenos momentos, todo lo que vivimos. Yo estoy haciendo eso... ¡Estoy feliz porque pueden continuar sus vidas! No las desperdicien por mi..."_ Pensaba la Heartfilia mirando el lago, esta vez uno en una gran montaña. _"Los amo... Fairy Tail."_ Suspiro y pensó en un nuevo nombre. _"Natsu Dragneel."_ Y la imagen cambio.

Un chico estaba sentado mirando el mar, alejado de Magnolia, un barco se veía a lo lejos. _"¿Recuerdas cuando te encontré allí? Buscaba al falso Salamander, pero me encontré contigo también... Fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar ese día. Querías ir a Fairy Tail... Así que te lleve conmigo."_ Los pensamientos melancólicos del Dragon Slayer habían hecho que pasara de un estado de ira incontrolable a una tristeza inmensa.

_-Lucy... ¿Dónde estas?_ -todavía no creía que muriera. ¡Ni siquiera habían encontrado su cuerpo! Ella debía estar en algún lugar, estaba convencido de ello, algo se lo decía.

_-Aquí... Junto a ti_ -murmuro la rubia sabiendo que él no podría escucharla.

_-Te amo_ -susurro al aire el Dragneel, sin sospechar siquiera que su novia lo estaba observando desde muy lejos.

_-Yo también_ -respondió con tristeza.

El hijo de Igneel suspiro tomando aire, recordando el aroma de Lucy, su favorito. Había tomado la decisión cuando le pidió que fuera su novia, que ella lo sería no importa lo que pasara. Lucy Heartfilia sería la novia de Natsu Dragneel aun después de la "muerte".

Y así fue pasando el tiempo... Los días se convirtieron en semanas y las semanas en meses, pronto pasaron los años y las cosas cambiaron mucho... Fairy Tail siete años después, todavía era vigilado y cuidado por una maga de espíritus estelares...

_-Natsu. ¿Por qué no vuelves a ser el de antes?_ -murmuro observando la seriedad del chico...

...

Mientras tanto, cierto grupo de magos se movilizaban en busca de algo... En busca de los dragones y la maga que fue capaz de devolverlos a su mundo. ¿Sabrán algo que los demás no? ¿Por qué les interesa conseguirlos? Sobre todo... Ellos tienen idea de como encontrarla.

* * *

¡Fiin! Ok, no fue muy emocionante ._.  
Pero tenia que aclarar algunas cosas antes de poder continuar Dx

En el próximo capítulo diré cuales fueron los cambios en FT durante esos siete años (Le puse siete porque se ve que hay algo con ese número... 7 del 7 del 777... Pasaron 7 años desde que desaparecieron los dragones... 7 años congelados... ¡Sigamos la tradición! xD)

Eeen fin~ ¿Se hacen una idea de lo que paso? :3

**alinekiryuu:** Ya sabia que no podía ser la única que pensara eso *o* Quizás se quede con él, seria lindoo (Amm... Si, lo decido yo... xD)

**akariharukaze12:** ¡Claroo! Aunque creo que me tarde un poquito en seguirlo xD Intentare no demorarme tanto en subir el próximo capítulo :3

**AgathaxB:** Jaja Bueno, viva esta... La cosa es que se vuelvan a reunir .

**Gabe Logan: **Yo no vi Rave, llegue a empezar el capítulo 3 sólo, pero tengo una idea de como es~ Lucy por su parte más que revivir va a tener que buscar la forma de poder volver con FT, tiene esa misión D:

**DarkBliisLady:** ¡Gracias! Tarde un poquitin en actualizar pero acá esta . Este cap no fue la gran cosa, pero al siguiente tengo planeado comenzar con más acción y drama *O*

**Rukiakuran:** Me alegra que te gustee =D Ojala te gustara este cap también ^^

**DragonSlayerAgua:** Graciaaas x3 Natsu es un tierno Aunque luego destruyo todo, pobrecitoo T.T Lucy no murioo al final, no podría matarla y dejar a Natsu destrozado así . Pero por ahora si lo esta u.u

**Kari:** ¡Que vuelva, que vuelva! o.ó Ah, si... La regresare en su momento, creo x) Ojala te guste ;3

Bieeen~ Como ya dije en una respuesta a un Review en el próximo capítulo empieza la parte con más acción y todo eso, osea la más interesante :3 Me parecía medio aburrido dejarlos sólo en que Lucy tuviera una misión y aprenderá sobre los dragones, por eso agregue al grupito que los buscan. ¡Los demás también tienen que tener acción! Ñañaña

Ahora... La gran pregunta: ¿Quieren que tenga un final feliz y triste?  
Creo que sé la respuesta pero les dejare opinar sobre eso para ver, varios ya me dijeron que Lucy reviviera para quedarse con Natsu. ¿Qué opinan? =P

Nada másss~  
Bye Bye n.n


	3. Mis amigos

Aquí toy o.o/  
Andaba sin saber de que Fic me tocaba hacer el capítuloo~ Pero creo que era este x)

Bien, en este cap empieza la acción porque la verdad me aburre escribir sin que pasen cosas más movidas Así queee... Señoras y señores ya aviso que alguien se muere (?) Ok no, tranquilos .

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Diálogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 3 - Mis amigos**

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

_-¿De nuevo mirando a Natsu?_ -la voz ya tan conocida para mi hizo que me girara con una sonrisa nostálgica.

_-No puedo evitarlo, todavía no sonríe como antes..._ -me daba pena pensar que era por mi culpa, que si hubiese escuchado lo que me decía en su momento no estaría así, en realidad porque ya no estaría ni él ni el resto del mundo.

_-Tú tampoco_ -me atrapo.

_-Es sólo que estoy cansada. No he dejado de entrenar un solo día durante siete años_ -pero había valido la pena y no me arrepentía.

_-¿Estas arrepentida de tu decisión?_ -se coloco a mi lado para poder ver igualmente al chico que caminaba a la orilla de un río mirando el agua pensativo.

_-Jamás_ -eso lo tenia bien claro, los había salvado y por mucho que me doliera estar lejos de ellos ahora sabia que era lo correcto- _pero quisiera volver a verlos... En persona._

_-Quizás el momento se este acercando_ -¿De que hablaba? Fije mi vista en el dragón rojo con una clara expresión de pregunta- _Layla te explico tu misión. ¿Recuerdas?_

_-Claro... Fue un mes después de que llegue aquí_ -nunca podría olvidarla, sentí un nudo en el estómago al pensar que ese momento podía estar más cerca de lo que imaginaba.

FlashBack

_-Mamá, quiero descansar... Llevamos todo el día entrenando_ -me queje agotada por tanto entrenamiento.

Durante un mes entero no paso ni un misero día sin que entrenara mi magia, debía admitir que había mejorado increíblemente para ser tan sólo un mes, pero en serio... Por las noches caía dormida nada más me acostaba, y eso que mejoro mi situación. Durante la primer semana ni siquiera llevaba a acostarme voluntariamente cuando en medio de un entrenamiento caía desmayada sin fuerzas.

_-Esta bien, pero sólo un rato, luego continuamos_ -me dedico una sonrisa maternal y se sentó junto a mi, aunque yo más bien me había tirado al piso- _mejoraste mucho en este tiempo._

_-Supongo, al menos mi magia ahora es mayor_ -tenia más poder que cuando Ultear uso su magia sobre mis amigos y yo, pero ahora que lo pensaba me quedaba la duda que método era más doloroso, porque todavía me quedaban años a este ritmo... "¡Ultear quiero usar tu método!"- _hmm..._

_-¿Qué pasa? Te ves pensativa_ -pregunto sacándome de mis pensamientos.

_-Ma... ¿Cuando me dirás de que se trata mi misión?_ -le pregunte de repente con el tema que me había atormentado todos los días. ¿Para que me preparaba tanto?

_-La misión... Supongo que puedo decirte, aunque los detalles más pequeños te los diré cuando llegue el momento en que tengas que cumplirla_ -preste atención ya que era la primera vez que cedía a hablarme respecto a eso- _para salvar al mundo tuviste que "sacrificarte" y por ello para todos estas muerta... Ahora bien, que todo se hiciera de ese modo no fue por nada. Hubiese sido sencillo y más feliz para todos que pudieras volver a tu casa nada más te recuperaras, pero te encuentras aquí entrenando para esta misión... Sólo un mago que pueda abrir las puertas entre los mundos sera capaz de completarla y es por eso que nos buscan tanto. Dime. ¿Conoces a alguien más que pueda invocar a los dragones?_

_-No_ -tan sólo a ella y se suponía que yo debería hacerlo en un tiempo.

_-Muy pocas personas saben que los Magos Estelares son capaces de ser la entrada no sólo al mundo de los espíritus, sino también a este. Yo lo sabia y por eso te hable sobre la Magia Uno, siempre te gustaron los espíritus y sabia que en algún momento acabarías siendo una maga celestial, también por eso le pedí a Capricornio que si alguien de mi familia seguía el camino de la magia, que lo ayudara. Bueno... Pero la misión en si es algo más peligrosa, que salvaras al mundo en ese momento tan sólo fue como cubrir una gran herida con una venda, tienes que tratarla..._

_-¿Entonces el mundo aun esta en peligro?_ -debo admitirlo, me altere al escuchar eso. ¿Entonces yo que diablos estaba haciendo allí?

_-Siempre estará en peligro... Depende su tiempo_ -no entendí muy bien eso, pero sabía que me lo explicaría- _existen muchísimas dimensiones y universos. Pero dentro del nuestro, a su vez hay distintos tiempos. Supongo que podría explicártelo mejor si te hablara de viajes en el tiempo_ -me recordó nuevamente a Ultear- _ahora estamos aquí, pero si fueras al pasado hace un mes, te verías a ti misma en aquella batalla. Esa historia siempre se repetirá porque hay distintos tiempos, pasado, presente y futuro. Sabemos nuestro pasado, vivimos nuestro presente e imaginamos el futuro, pero no podemos asegurarlo... Es por eso que estamos aquí._

_-Sigo sin entender_ -me sentí algo tonta o despistada, pero en verdad quisiera que usara una explicación más sencilla, quizás fuera el cansancio...

_-Ahora mismo otra Lucy esta sacrificándose para salvar a sus amigos en un tiempo distinto, tú estas aquí y hay otra que esta en el futuro_ -bien, iba analizando cada palabra para no perderme de nada- _pero ya que existen los viajes en el tiempo, la Lucy del futuro puede viajar al pasado, incluso antes de nuestro ahora._

_-Pero eso da muchas posibilidades, demasiadas_ -empece a imaginar que podría suceder si en el futuro viajara a ese momento y decidiera cambiarlo, entonces una idea cruzo mi mente- _¿Qué pasa si la Lucy del futuro se sacrifica en lugar de la del pasado?_

_-A eso quería llegar_ -me dio miedo, hay que decirlo... ¿Y si todavía no estaba muerta? ¿Y si toda esta preparación era para poder sacrificarme y salvar al mundo realmente? Pese a haber aceptado una vez mi muerte, me asustaba volver a pensar en ella...- _llegara un momento en que el mundo vuelva a caer en caos, hay muchos males sueltos y seguidores de Zeref aun están por el mundo. Para eso quedan años y por eso debes prepararte. Harás un viaje en el tiempo y cuando llegue ese momento, tendrás que tomar la decisión más importante en tu vida._

_-¿Moriré?_ -la pregunta salió de mis labios sin que lo pensara.

_-Eso depende de tu decisión_ -contesto simplemente, al parecer no iba a darme la respuesta acertada.

_-¿Alguna vez viajaste al futuro?_ -le solté sorprendiéndola.

_-Si, lo hice_ -sonrió alegre al pensar en eso, no podía ser que hubiera algo malo entonces... ¿O era por qué estaría orgullosa?

_-¿Y qué viste?_ -ansiaba saber, necesitaba tranquilizarme- _¿Estaban mis amigos? ¿Qué pasa con Fairy Tail? ¿Cumpliré mi misión? ¿Qué hay de Natsu?_

_-Tranquila, en su momento vivirás todo lo que quieres saber por ti misma_ -eso significaba que me aguantara hasta que pasara el tiempo y llegara el momento... "Maldito tiempo."- _sólo te diré que espero que hagas una buena decisión._

_-Lo intentare_ -murmure imaginando un futuro feliz, en Fairy Tail con mis amigos, con Natsu...

Fin del FlashBack

_-Entonces... ¿Mi misión se acerca?_ -había madurado y ahora entendía las palabras de mi madre al decirme que en su momento sabría todo, pero aun así nunca desapareció en mi la duda de lo que habría visto en su viaje al futuro.

_-Probablemente_ -contesto Igneel.

Hubo un momento de silencio en el que sólo nos dedicamos a mirar el lago, a esa persona que tanto apreciábamos ambos. Natsu se había sentado al borde del río y lo miraba sin expresar nada. Desde aquel fatídico día no sólo perdió su sonrisa tan sincera, esa que con mirarla te hacia sentir que todo saldría bien, también perdió el brillo en sus ojos... Dicen que los ojos son el reflejo del alma. ¿Entonces como estaba el alma de Natsu? Destrozada. Sólo se me ocurría esa palabra. Sin vida. Sin ganas. Sin esperanzas... Lo que más me dolía era recordar porque estaba solo, soltero, aun con tantas chicas que quisieran estar con él y dale alegría a su vida.

"No te preocupes Lucy, siempre seremos novios no importa que pase. Te lo dije, así mueras quiero que seas mi novia. No bromeaba... Además, siento que no estas muerta. Algunos me han dicho que es porque no lo acepto, pero en verdad una parte en mi dice que te busque porque estas viva. ¿Sera cierto? Te extraño..." Sus palabras jamás se borraran de mi memoria, en cierto modo me hicieron sentir feliz ya que sabia que pasara lo que pasara seguiríamos juntos, pero por otro lado no deseaba que sufriera por mi... Quise gritarle que si estaba viva, pero no me escucharía. Al menos en Fairy Tail me sentía más alegre cuando los observaba, habían cambiado en estos años...

...

**Punto de vista: General**

Un niño con el cabello azul entro corriendo al Gremio, se veía aterrado aunque nadie sabia porque. Enseguida se supo la respuesta cuando un demonio de cabellera escarlata entro con un aura oscura rodeándola en busca de su hijo, escondido tras la barra y Mirajane.

_-¿Dónde esta Siegrain?_ -pregunto dirigiéndose hacia Mira, ya que ella solía saber donde estaban los miembros.

_-Buenos días Erza_ -saludo la Strauss- _creo que se fue al segundo piso, lo vi pasar pero no sé si esta ahí, al menos a la vista no..._

No termino de hablar y vio a una mancha roja dirigirse al segundo piso del Gremio. El niño de cabello azul suspiro aliviado y se dispuso a irse en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, por lo que empezó a caminar sin hacer ruido (Aunque el Gremio era ruidoso como siempre) pero alguien lo sujeto por el cuello desde la parte de atrás. Giro su cabeza lentamente temiendo ver a determinada personita... Y ahí estaba. Erza lo miraba dispuesta a enseñarle buenos modales.

_-¡Mamá, no!_ -grito el niño empezando a correr perseguido por su madre.

Vamos a explicar. En los siete años que pasaron se formaron varias parejas en Fairy Tail. Erza se había casado con Jellal, que tras unos cuantos líos con el Consejo Mágico aceptaron que quedara libre con la condición de que debería ayudarlos en el momento que le pidieran sin importar nada más, y si actuaba mal contra ellos... Muerte, simplemente. De la hermosa relación de la Scarlet y el Fernandes nació Siegrian, decidieron llamarlo así recordando como volvieron a encontrarse en el Consejo Mágico ambos. Los dos eran prácticamente iguales a como eran hace años, con la diferencia de que se habían vuelto más fuertes, claro y que se veían mayores. Su hijo mientras tanto era una combinación, tenia la apariencia física de su padre junto a los ojos de su madre. Y el carácter de Erza para desgracia de algunos, los únicos que lo hacían sentir como un gatito asustado eran sus padres. Ah, Siegrian tiene 6 años.

_-¿Dónde esta el tío Natsu?_ -pregunto una niña de cabellos azules.

_-Salió a pasear, volverá en un rato. ¿Por qué lo buscas?_ -le dijo Mira con una dulce sonrisa a la pequeña.

_-Es que papá lo buscaba para ir a alguna misión_ -explico con una mirada tímida y abrazando un peluche.

_-Ara. Hace tiempo que no van juntos a alguna..._ -suspiro recordando las últimas misiones que Natsu había hecho en equipo.

Bien, la niña se llama Mizore y es la hija de Gray y Juvia. También se parece mucho a sus padres, tiene la belleza de su madre, el cabello del Fullbuster y los ojos de Juvia. Mizore tiene 5 años. Los dos chicos se casaron igualmente y de ahí el fruto de su amor. Pero Mizore tenia más de la personalidad de su madre que la de su padre. Llevaba el cabello atado en dos coletas altas y casi siempre estaba sonrojada. Gray no cambio en nada, simplemente se volvió más alto, maduro y fuerte. Juvia cambió su peinado y paso a usar dos coletas bajas que antes de ser atadas usaban una pequeña trenza. Claro, mejoro sus habilidades al igual que los demás.

_-¡Mamá!_ -un chico de cabello verde y ojos azules se abrazo a Mira.

_-¿Qué pasa Kishin?_ -pregunto la mujer acariciando el cabello de su hijo.

_-Destrozo un estante de la biblioteca_ -respondió su padre por el niño.

_-Vaya, vaya... Sabes lo importante que son los libros para tu padre. ¿Cierto?_ -la sonrisa de la albina se mantuvo como siempre.

_-Si, pero fue un accidente..._ -se excuso con unas exageradas lágrimas en los ojos.

_-Como usuario de la magia de escritura sé de la importancia de las palabras y por lo tanto de los libros Kishin... ¡Esos eran libros de magia!_ -era más Freed que tenia ganas de llora que su hijo.

Ambos se abrazaron mutuamente al borde del llanto mientras la madre y esposa los miraba con una gotita en la nuca. Ellos eran otra de las parejas que se formo en el Gremio, les tomo un poco más de tiempo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos pero finalmente lo hicieron y pasaron de amigos a novios y de novios a esposos. Mira se veía casi igual, pero ya no llevaba el flequillo atado sino que corto. Freed era casi lo mismo también, pero ahora tenia el cabello corto. Kishin era idéntico a su padre cuando tenia el pelo largo, pero sus ojos eran azules como Mira. Su edad es de 4 años. Saco parte de la personalidad de ambos, la dulzura y paciencia de su padre y la admiración por Laxus de su padre. Bueno, ahora no podían culparlo.

Laxus se había vuelto el Maestro de Fairy Tail luego de que su abuelo muriera. Se había casado con Cana y aunque odiaba que la mujer bebiera tanto o más bien que se emborrachara al hacerlo demasiado, la quería. Cana ahora solía usar el cabello recogido en una coleta alta y una remera de manga corta a petición de su esposo. Laxus por su parte continuaba igual. Y ambos tenían un pequeño bebe, de un año tan sólo. El niño se llamaba Denki y era igual a su padre.

_-¡Papá! Mamá me quiere hacer leer un libro_ -entro corriendo desesperada una pequeña niña de cabello negro.

_-¿Huh? Un poco de lectura no te haría mal_ -dijo su padre cuando la niña se subió sobre él escondiéndose en su pecho.

_-Cierto Gajeel, a ti tampoco así que ten_ -Levy le tiro un libro a su esposo- _léeselo a Gavy._

_-¿Eh? ¡Si yo odio leer!_ -se quejo el hombre levantándose con su hija apegada a él.

_-Te hará bien, así que hazlo_ -le ordeno sentándose a su lado- _además me encanta esa historia._

_-Esta bien_ -se rindió a regañadientes- _hace muchos años en un bosque..._

Inicio su lectura con el ceño fruncido pero después volvió a una expresión natural al ver el interés y la sonrisa de Levy. Odiaba la lectura, pero amaba más a su esposa como para leer algún cuento. Bien, presentemos a esta familia. Gajeel, el mismo rudo de siempre y quizás en lo único que cambio fue en su apariencia y poder. Ahora llevaba el pelo pero rebelde aun, y su vestimenta aunque los pantalones eran iguales ahora usaba una camisa sin mangas que parecían haber sido arrancadas simplemente. Levy por su parte tenia el pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y todavía desordenado, también se había desarrollado más. Gavy, su hija de seis años tenia el cabello igual que su madre antes pero del color de su padre y en vez de recogerlo con una cinta, era con una tira de metal flexible cortesía de su padre. Su ropa también era igual a la de Levy (Cuando aparece por primera vez, el vestido) pero violeta y con detalles metálicos al igual que las botas y pulseras.

_-¡Eso es un hombre!_ -grito Elfman mirando como Gajeel leía para las dos mujeres más importantes para él.

_-¡Cállate! Podrías tú comportarte como un hombre y hacer algo útil_ -le golpeo su mujer con un abanico en la cabeza.

_-¡Deja eso!_ -se cubría.

_-¡Mami golpea como un hombre!_ -festejaba una niña de unos cuatro años viendo a sus padres.

_-¡Esa es mi hija!_ -decía orgulloso el mago.

_-Mira lo que hiciste_ -volvía a golpearlo Evergreen.

Elfman como siempre todo lo veía como hombre, hombre, hombre. Se había casado con Evergreen hacia cinco años, pero ella todavía lo golpeaba cada vez que decía esa odiosa palabra para ella, lo que era casi todo el tiempo. Básicamente, Elfman seguía igual pero con más trasformaciones. Evergreen era lo mismo también. El mayor cambio en ellos era que ahora iban acompañados por su hija. Kirei de cuatro años, mostraba tener la apariencia de su madre al igual que su carácter fuerte pero el problema es que cuando alguien golpeaba a alguien, veía al agresor como un hombre al igual que en este caso.

Un par de figuras entraron por las puertas del Gremio saludando a todos de la mano. Wendy y Romeo llevaban tres años de novios. El chico se había vuelto una versión de Natsu con sus propios ragos, pero utilizaba el mismo tipo de ropa y tenia un caracter similar. Wendy cada vez se parecía más a su versión de Edoras pero con una personalidad más tímida y dulce.

Lisanna se había vuelto novia de un miembro llegado al Gremio luego de dos años de lo que había sucedido con Lucy. Se llamaba Sora y era el chico con el que ella siempre había soñado. Tenia una personalidad dulce y romántica no era celoso pero si protector. Él tenia el cabello corto y castaño con ojos verdes. Charle había aceptado por fin a Happy y tenían tres pequeños hijos, una niña y dos niños: Aika, la gatita blanca con ojos azules. Hikaru el gato azul con algunas manchas blancas. Y Ryuto, que era de un azul blanquecino. Tenían la misma edad ya que nacieron a la vez pero Ryuto era dos minutos mayor que Hikaru y él a su vez era un minuto mayor que Aika. La pequeña hija de Bisca y Alzack, Asuka había crecido y ya tenia 13 años, era como una combinación pequeña de ambos padres.

Y Natsu... Ni es necesario mencionar como esta. No deja de pensar en lo que debió haber hecho en aquel momento, que hubiera pasado si impidiera que Lucy actuara, pero como decían el hubiera no existe. No se había interesado en ninguna otra chica y para distraerse entrenaba y entrenaba, al punto que ya era un Mago de Clase S y era uno de los más fuertes no sólo de Fairy Tail sino de Fiore.

...

_-Aquí es, Magnolia_ -una voz bajo una capucha negra acababa de poner un pie sobre la mencionada ciudad.

Iba seguido de dos personas más, pero alrededor de la ciudad habían otros tres. Caminaron con un punto ya planeado, comenzarían por conseguir toda la información que pudieran de Lucy Heartfilia y luego continuarían su búsqueda en otro lugar. Iban a tener que buscar las llaves de la rubia, por otro mago celestial no habría problemas ya que uno de ellos lo era.

_-Fairy Tail no esta muy lejos_ -se habían enterado de que habían recuperado su antiguo edificio y resaltaba en la ciudad así que no sería problema encontrarlo.

_-Por allí_ -señalo uno de los tres encapuchados en la dirección que debían seguir.

_-Lucy-sama... Estamos cerca_ -murmuro la figura del medio con una sonrisa de maldad en el rostro.

...

**Punto de vista: Layla**

_-Se acerca el momento..._ -murmure cerrando los ojos y sintiendo el aire sobre mi piel.

_-¿Se lo dirás?_ -Grandine me miro curiosa por mi respuesta a lo que no pude más que sonreír.

_-Sabes que si_ -respondí levantándome para ir a buscar a mi hija- _Lucy ya debe saber que hay en el futuro, es la única forma en que tome la decisión correcta._

_-¿Cambiaras el futuro si haces eso?_ -sabia que ella siempre buscaba el camino más correcto, me sentía identificada en ese aspecto con ella.

_-Quizás, pero eso no depende de mi_ -en verdad esperaba no cambiarlo.

...

**Punto de vista: General**

Las puertas del Gremio se volvieron a abrir estrepitosamente, Erza las había cerrado para impedir que su hijo intentara escapar de su castigo. Ingreso Natsu con cara de pocos amigos como siempre y se fue a sentar a la barra, suspiro e intento sonreír. Nadie sabia que era peor, no verlo sonreír o verlo hacerlo de esa forma tan falsa.

_-Buenos días Natsu_ -saludo Mira acercándose con una sonrisa.

_-Hola Mira_ -respondió el pelirosa igualmente.

_-Gray te estaba buscando, quería ir a una misión_ -le informo lo que supo por Mizore.

_-¿Una misión?_ -bajo un poco la mirada- _¿Hace cuanto que no vamos a una en equipo?_

_-Un año_ -respondió automáticamente la albina- _hace un año que empezaste a hacer misiones solo._

_-Ya..._ -recordaba aquella misión, había sido rápida y en algún otro momento le hubiera incluso emocionado- _bueno supongo que..._

No pudo acabar de hablar, escucho un fuerte ruido de algo caer que resultaba ser una botella de Cana. No sabia porque ya que ella no dejaría caer el alcohol, entonces se dio cuenta de que todos miraban hacia la puerta. Habían tres figuras encapuchadas ahí paradas, daban mala espina a simple vista...

_-Lucy Heartfilia_ -dijo una de las figuras captando la atención de todo el Gremio.

_-Díganos todo lo que saben de ella_ -dijo otra de las figuras.

Fue suficiente como para encender, literalmente, a Natsu. Sus brazos se rodearon en llamas y su mirada se ensombreció. No permitía que nadie hablara de Lucy si no era del Gremio o Gremios amigos, más aun si eran extraños recién llegados pidiendo información. No necesitaba más motivo para golpear a esos tres encapuchados. Y no era el único, la mayoría de los miembros se tensaron automáticamente listos para lo necesario. Nadie tenia derecho a venir a pedir información de Lucy y menos de esa forma, lo menos que podían hacer era proteger sus recuerdos de esas personas oscuras. De esa forma, Natsu lanzo el primer ataque...

...

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Llevaba un rato caminando por el tranquilo mundo. Cuando vi que Natsu volvía a Fairy Tail deje de mirarlo, le había dicho a mi madre que lo vería un rato y volvería a mi entrenamiento. Casualmente la vi caminando hacia mi, continuaba igual a como la volví a ver, así como yo seguía igual a los diecisiete años pese a que ahora tengo veinticuatro.

_-Lucy_ -me llamo y le respondí con una sonrisa- _es hora._

_-Lo sé, lo sé, ya volvía a entrenar_ -me adelante antes de que volviera a hablarme sobre la importancia de que mejorara mis poderes, ya hacia años había dejado esa charla.

_-No es eso, es hora de que viajes_ -vio mi cara de confusión y rió para después explicar- _viajaras al futuro._

_-¿Eh? Pero me dijiste que no debía..._ -muchas veces había querido hacerlo pero siempre me decía que no, por lo que acabe aceptando que no podía.

_-Llego el momento, las cosas se están movilizando y es vital para que hagas tu decisión_ -no sabia si alegrarme o deprimirme.

_-¿Qué hay allí?_ -ahora que se me estaba dando la oportunidad tenia miedo de ver con que me encontraría. ¿Y si era un mundo destrozado? Significaba que haría todo mal.

_-Vamos a descubrirlo_ -extendió una mano hacia mi y se la di.

Cerro los ojos concentrándose. El aire a nuestro alrededor se detuvo, y de repente la imagen cambio. Ya no me encontraba en el mundo de los dragones, estaba en Earthland y al parecer era de noche... De repente me vi a mi misma, pero no estaba sola.

* * *

Fin, fin, fin. Al final no fue taanto de acción, sino que dejo el inicio para ella. Al menos ya hay un indicio y las cosas se están movilizando más.

¿Qué creen que es lo que vera Lucy en el futuro? A ella misma con... ¿Quién o quienes? Hmm... En el próximo cap se resuelve. ¿Y piensan que Natsu les da una paliza a los "Seguidores de Lucy" (xD Me sonó a cuando buscaban a Zeref) o él recibirá una? =O

Todavía no estoy decidida sobre que tipo de final darle... Quiero que sea feliz pero no estoy segura como x.x

Hoy no responderé a los Reviews porque estoy cansadaaa Ya es tarde .  
Pero quería subir este cap así mañana empiezo el del Fic de la academia :)

De todas formas muuuchas gracias a todos los que comentaron *O*

Espero que lo hagan de nuevo x)

Bye bye n.n


	4. Por mi futuro

Etto... ¿Cómo decirlo? Pff, si es sencillo xD  
Me están faltando ganas para escribir algunas cosas, creo que a veces se nota, pero sin embargo me surgieron dos ideas que me atraen... La cosa es que dejare de tontear con van para aquí, van para allá, directo al grano O.O Porque si empiezo más cosas al final acabare abandonando todo y tampoco quiero eso x.x

Así que, ya saben~ Sólo comentaba :3  
Y de todas formas este Fic iba a ser corto, todavía no sé cuantos caps más ponerle.

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Diálogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 4 - Por mi futuro**

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

¿Cómo esos idiotas llegados de la nada se atrevían a preguntar por ella? Definitivamente no tenían ningún derecho y menos después de tantos años. Se les veía en las pintas que no eran de fiar y tampoco es que yo soportara demasiado que hablaran de ella... Sólo lo tenían permitido los del Gremio y amigos o buenos compañeros de otros, también lo hubiese tenido su familia pero como no tenia a nadie... Pensaba en intentar contenerme, que los demás les dieran una paliza porque seguramente si yo comenzaba iba a acabar descargandome contra ellos y bueno, acumule bastante rabia durante estos años, sobre todo por no demostrar como me sentía frente a los demás. Pero cuando exigieron que les hablemos de ella... Fue el colmo. Me rodearon las llamas que a través del tiempo y el entrenamiento al que me sometí para centrarme en algo más, eran más poderosas que hacia años. En verdad podría tostar a un dragón ahora, las llamas de antes parecía un pequeño calentamiento, ya quisiera ver de nuevo a Acnologia. Pero ahora, eran estos tipos.

_-¡Hijos de...!_ -di el primer golpe, pero en realidad no estoy muy seguro de a que se lo di.

Porque apareció una especie de barrera que los protegió, cortesía del mago del centro que había levantado una mano. Eso me recordó a aquel cejotas de Lamia Scale... Pero si ese era el caso... Me lance hacia ellos nuevamente y el escudo apareció como esperaba, pero no me moví hacia atrás sino que continué impulsándome hacia delante. La magia no era como la de aquel chico, pero básicamente tenia el mismo punto débil. El escudo acabo por romperse por la fuerza que ejercí sobre él. No me di cuenta hasta ese momento, pero los demás estaban esperando la oportunidad de atacar. Así fue como Erza con una espada se lanzo al ataque de una de las figuras, mientras que Gray a por la otra. Natsu se quedo con el del centro.

_-¿Recuerda viejos tiempos, no? Cuando acabábamos con idiotas como estos juntos_ -menciono Gray lanzando un ataque que fue esquivado.

_-Tienes razón, no estaría mal volver a esos tiempos..._ -comento Erza con cierto brillo nostálgico en la mirada.

_-Pero no va a volver a ser igual..._ -susurre, aunque tuve la impresión de que me escucharon- _porque ella no va a estar..._

Los tres enemigos se reagruparon a un metro de nosotros, eramos tres vs. tres. Los demás entendían que no íbamos a dejar que se metieran, esta era nuestra pelea. Erza y Gray también se comportaban de forma protectora con Lucy aunque ya no estuviera, si alguien llegaba a hablar mal de ella o le restara importancia... Puedo asegurar que aprendería la lección de una forma u otra, a veces con un simple susto a veces con algunos golpes. En ese aspecto ellos son más compasivos, yo simplemente lo dejaría irreconocible o peor.

_-¿Por qué quieren saber de Lucy?_ -hablo Erza firmemente y manteniendo su espada lista para el ataque.

_-Estamos buscándola_ -hablo una voz masculina.

_-¿¡Qué acaso no saben que ella esta muerta!?_ -fue Gray quien salto y sus palabras pese a ser reales, me hicieron temblar al recordar eso, siempre evitaba esa palabra más aun esa frase "ella esta muerta".

_-¿Huh? N-no puede ser..._ -creo que todos pensamos que estaban sorprendidos, pero en realidad comenzaron a reírse hasta que el hombre volvió a hablar- _¡No lo saben! ¡Sus propios amigos no saben que vive!_

_-¿¡De qué estas hablando!?_ -demasiado, se paso de la raya, hablar de eso como si fuéramos unos idiotas... Como si no hubiésemos estado allí cuando todo ocurrió, como si no la hubiese visto sacrificándose y despidiéndose de nosotros, como si no hubiese visto la última lágrima que derramo...- _¡Rugido del dragón de fuego!_

Intentaron utilizar el escudo, no sólo uno sino los tres, pero aun así fallaron. Ya que mi fuego era más fuerte, mis ataques también. Quedaron heridos, pero no por la gran cosa, merecían más. Las llamas no habían desaparecido de mi cuerpo, es más, se volvieron más grandes y furiosas. Creo que se me noto en la mirada que planeaba matarlos, porque Erza se paro delante de mi.

_-Suficiente, los necesitamos vivos_ -dijo.

_-¿Para qué? Simplemente vamos a matarlos y ya_ -respondí con la mandíbula apretada, aguantándome las ganas de empujarla para ir a por ellos.

_-No, debemos averiguar porque quieren a Lucy, no deben ser los únicos seguramente tengan un equipo o algo_ -se acerco a ellos, mientras yo cruce los brazos y empece a contar.

1, 2, 3... ¡PUM! 4, 5, 6... ¡PAM! 7, 8, 9... ¡AHH! 10... Listo. Mire a Erza que se las había arreglado para sujétalos firmemente en una cuerda a los tres juntos, así era ella, después de todo no había cambiado mucho en esa parte. Los colocaron en el centro del Gremio y me quede algo apartado. Les habían sacado las capuchas y se podían observar a dos hombres y una mujer.

_-Hablen_ -exigió Laxus parado frente a ellos.

_-¿Quieren que expliquemos algo que Lucy-sama no les dijo?_ -la mujer fue la que respondió alzando una ceja. Tenia cabello castaño y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, ojos oscuros y era delgada.

_-¿Lucy-sama?_ -Wendy quedo confundida por la forma de referirse hacia Lucy y la verdad yo también, ahí comencé a prestar mayor atención.

_-¿Qué es lo que saben de Lucy?_ -pregunto esta vez Mira.

_-Que pronto volverá y nos apoderaremos de ella. Lucy-sama regresara a este mundo..._ -sonrió uno de los hombres, era el de aspecto más fornido. Cabello azul oscuro pero bastante corto, ojos verdes y el más grande de los tres.

_-Es el destino que nos une a ella, nuestras creencias y las suyas_ -menciono el otro hombre. Ojos azules, cabello largo de color negro, cuerpo tonificado.

_-¿Qué creencias podrían tener en común con Lucy-san?_ -Juvia hizo la pregunta que todos nos realizábamos.

_-La salvación del mundo_ -hablo el hombre de cabello azul.

_-El mundo volverá a estar en peligro... Ustedes no saben lo que se avecina_ -bajo la cabeza mirando al piso, se notaba preocupada. ¿En serio?- _algo más grande que lo que ocurrió hace 7 años esta por venir._

_-¿Algo más grande? ¿Qué puede ser más grande que los dragones y demonios destruyendo el mundo?_ -intervino Gray algo molesto.

_-¿El fin del mundo quizás?_ -menciono el de ojos azules.

_-¿Fin del mundo? Expliquen exactamente que es lo que saben..._ -nuestra querida Titania comenzaba a ponerse más histérica, mejor que esos tipos hablen pronto.

_-¿Deberíamos? Ustedes no nos hablaron sobre Lucy-sama_ -la chica sonrió de forma retadora. Auch.

_-Warren_ -hablo Erza luego de golpearle la cabeza y dejarla con un chichón de gran tamaño.

_-Claro_ -el mago de la telepatía se acerco.

Él también había mejorado sus habilidades, no tendría demasiados problemas para conseguir saber todo lo que esos tontos no querían decir. Me acerque pasando junto a Wendy y Romeo hasta quedar junto a Gray y Erza, que estaban más al frente aunque detrás de Warren. Me mantuve de brazos cruzados para que no se me fuera a escapar algún puñetazo. El mago delante de nosotros coloco los dedos índices a ambos lados de su frente cerrando los ojos. Luego de segundos hablo y lo que dijo, juro que me congelo en el lugar.

_-N-no puede ser..._ -trago saliva como si estuviera a punto de decir el secreto mejor guardado del mundo- _Lucy..._ -al escuchar su nombre ya me había tensado, osea que ellos si sabían algo de ella- _Lucy esta viva..._

Todos guardamos silencio. No entendíamos, era algo imposible. Lucy no podía estar viva, la primer razón es que si lo estuviera no se hubiese desaparecido durante todo ese tiempo y estaría ahí con nosotros. Ya tendríamos nuestra familia y seríamos felices... Agh. Me volví a concentrar en lo que acababa de escuchar. Tampoco podía estar viva porque la vi allí cuando todo sucedió, el trato era claro, los dragones y demonios regresarían a sus mundos a cambio de su vida. Pero aun así existía otra cosa que era la que plantaba la duda, Warren no mentiría y tampoco se equivocaría con algo así. Los magos habían llegado buscando información de Lucy porque sabían algo de ella. Entonces... ¿Cual es la verdad?

_-¿Qué viste?_ -pregunto Levy, estaba cerca del frente también. Tenia los ojos húmedos y temblaba, recién ahí note que yo también al igual que varios más.

_-Lucy esta viva, pero no en este mundo..._ -comenzó con la explicación. Las cosas que dijo a continuación, me dejaron en que pensar.

...

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

_-¿C-cómo...?_ -me helé ante esa escena.

No pude evitarlo, sin que me diera cuenta las lágrimas se escaparon por mis mejillas. El primer sollozo salio de mis labios y luego no pude controlarlos, me deje caer de rodillas sobre el suave césped cubriendo mi boca con ambas manos por si me escuchaban los que estaban frente a mi. ¿Ese era el futuro?

_-No te oirán, tranquila_ -me informo mi madre como si me hubiese leído el pensamiento.

_-No lo entiendo... Yo..._ -buscaba una explicación, pero me resultaba incomprensible.

_-Este es el futuro creado por otra Lucy en otro momento_ -comenzó a hablarme mientras intentaba controlarme, cosa que me estaba costando un poco- _ella tomo una decisión, la misma que tendrás que tomar tú. ¿Crees que fue la correcta?_

_-¿El mundo... Esta bien... Aquí?_ -pregunte forzosamente.

_-¿Cómo lo ves tú?_ -se sentó a mi lado con una pequeña sonrisa.

_-Perfecto_ -ninguna otra escena me hubiese parecido más maravillosa que aquella.

La pequeña niña de cabellos rosas salto intentando atrapar una mariposa, pero no la alcanzo y cayo al piso. Sin embargo ella se giro y sonrió a los dos adultos, esa sonrisa era igual a la de él... Su padre le devolvió la gran sonrisa enseguida. Natsu se veía feliz, esa era la sonrisa que tanto extrañaba ver en su rostro, la sincera y alegre que inspiraba confianza. Las lágrimas que había intentado contener no tardaron en salir, estaba emocionada, quería ser yo la que estuviera ahí sonriendo con ellos y en realidad... Vi como la mujer rubia sonreía de forma algo nostálgica, recordando algo y entonces miro en nuestra dirección como buscando algo.

_-¿Pasa algo, Lu?_ -le pregunto el pelirosa.

_-No, nada_ -respondí, no, respondió ella sacudiendo la cabeza levemente- _estaba recordando algo._

_-¿Qué cosa, mami?_ -se acerco a ella la hermosa niña curiosa.

_-Que hace tiempo, yo estuve aquí y vi una hermosa escena que nunca olvidare_ -abrí mis ojos con sorpresa y la mire fijamente y ella nuevamente me miro a mi, sentí que en verdad podía observarme.

_-En verdad nunca lo olvidaste_ -menciono mi madre mirando a la familia Dragneel.

_-Me pareció algo de ensueño y quería vivirlo yo misma..._ -continuo mi yo del futuro volviendo la vista a su familia- _¿Saben algo? Son lo más maravilloso que me pudo ocurrir en la vida, los amo._

_-Ustedes también son lo más maravilloso que me ocurrió_ -Natsu se acerco a ella apoyando su frente contra la suya- _las amo más que a nada._

_-¡Yo también los amoo!_ -afirmo feliz y abrazando a sus padres la pequeña. Tras unos instantes se aparto un poco- _¿Y conseguiste vivir eso que viste, mami?_

_-Claro, sólo tuve que seguir a mi corazón, porque me llevo hasta ustedes_ -respondió sonriendo.

Luego se abrazaron y rieron juntos por la felicidad que sentían, si esa era yo del futuro ya sabia por todas las cosas por las que había pasado... Me sentí feliz, por ellos, por ella, por mi... Pero de repente no entendí algo. Si ese era el futuro significaba que todo iba a salir bien. ¿No? ¿Entonces por qué mi madre me llevo para verlo? ¿Sería para motivarme más? ¿O habría algo más?

_-Mamá. ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí?_ -pregunte cuando estuve más calmada.

_-Oh, no te preocupes por eso aun. Todo tiene su momento y aun no tienes que preocuparte por eso, aunque... El momento se va acercando, sólo espero que así como ella, tú nunca olvides esto_ -dijo posando su mirada sobre mi.

_-¿Este sera mi futuro?_ -era lo que más deseaba, que me dijera que si y sería feliz.

_-Tal vez si, tal vez no_ -eso me asusto- _todo depende de ti. Creo que ya sé a que te refieres, déjame explicarte. No todos los destinos tienen porque ser iguales, esta escrito pero... ¿Qué no hay gente que intenta cambiarlo? Sin embargo, puede que ese sea su verdadero destino. Es una de las cosas más complejas. Podemos estar caminando por un camino que se divide en dos, eliges ir por la izquierda porque te dijeron que debías ir por ese pero al último momento te arrepientes y vas por la derecha. ¿Estas cambiando el destino ahí?_

_-No lo sé_ -respondí sinceramente, en verdad era algo complejo.

_-Y quizás, esa misma persona en otro momento hubiese elegido ir por la izquierda. Misma persona, mismo lugar, mismas opciones, distinta decisión. ¿Entiendes? El destino y las decisiones son cosas de cada uno que quizás si estén marcadas. Pero el destino jamás puede controlar los pensamientos, quizás las cosas que pienses te hagan cambiar de parecer o quizás no. Hay gente que si volviera en el tiempo cambiaría muchas cosas que por diminutas que sean, podrían causar grandes cambios. Si al final del camino a la derecha la persona hubiese muerto, pero alguien que no deseaba que eso ocurriera vuelve en el tiempo para evitarlo y lo hace vivir, causa un gran cambio. O un cambio aun más pequeño, una piedra que lo hace tropezar._

_-¿Qué puede hacer una piedra?_ -pregunte, es que en serio... ¿Una piedra?

_-Si le lanzaran un ataque pero tropieza haciendo que no lo toque, imaginalo. Si la piedra no estuviera, moriría. Es un ejemplo. Es por eso que los viajes en el tiempo son algo muy complejo, no es un juego y definitivamente deben tomarse como el último de todos los recursos._

_-¿Viajare en el tiempo?_ -quise saber, me hablaba demasiado de eso... ¿Era la decisión que tomaría? Me puse nerviosa, habían posibilidades de que todo saliera mal y no viviera esa escena frente a mi.

_-Así es y una vez lo hagas tendrás que tomar esa decisión tan importante_ -cerro los ojos, creo que para no tener que verme por lo siguiente que dijo- _Lucy... La opción por la que optes, podrá salvar o destruir el mundo. En verdad, el mundo esta en tus manos, lo que hagas... Decidirá su futuro._

_-Yo... Yo no..._ -no, no quería ese peso sobre mis hombros. ¿El destino del mundo? ¡No podía cargar con algo tan importante! Lo que fuera que le sucediera sería mi responsabilidad. ¿Y si optaba mal? ¿Y si nunca llegaba a ese futuro junto a Natsu y nuestra hija?

_-Si, tú si_ -me corto- _te preparaste para esta misión durante años, perdiste ese tiempo de estar junto a tus amigos para poder prepararte, para ser fuerte y hacer lo correcto. Maduraste, mejoraste, aprendiste, te volviste fuerte y una gran maga. Ahora, no sólo por tus amigos, por el mundo... Por ti misma, vas a dar lo mejor. No vas a dejar que todo este sacrificio sea en vano. ¿Esta claro? Yo estoy a tu lado. Los salvaras a todos una vez más._

_-Tienes razón... Pero aun así... ¿Y si me equivoco?_ -ahora era yo la que bajaba la mirada, tenia miedo- _todo el mundo comete errores pero si fallo aquí se acabo, no hay vuelta atrás._

_-No fallaras, lo sé_ -me sonrió inspirándome confianza, pero el miedo no se marcharía así como así.

_-¿Has visto algún otro futuro? ¿Alguno donde fallara?_ -tenia que saber al menos si otra Lucy fallo y ver que sucedía.

_-No te preocupes por esos futuros_ -entonces si existían...- _pero te diré que aunque quisieras verlos, no hay nada que ver._

_-¿Nada? Algo habrá_ -tierra, césped, algún desierto, algo.

_-Nada, en verdad... No hay agua, no hay sol, no hay luna, no hay personas, no hay estrellas..._ -¿Qué? ¡Entonces también afectaba a los espíritus! Maldición, de mal en peor- _Lucy, tú céntrate en este futuro. No te haces una idea de cuantas veces vine aquí para poder verlos..._

_-¿Y tú donde estas en este momento aquí?_ -pregunte curiosa por lo que sería de mi madre.

_-¿Yo? Sigo observándolos_ -respondió un tanto... ¿Triste?

No comprendí la expresión, pero recordé sus palabras, ella estaba conmigo y no importaba cuantas cosas malas ocurrieran, saldríamos adelante. Nos quedamos un rato allí, hasta que la familia quedo dormida en un abrazo. Nos marchamos de vuelta a nuestro tiempo y actual mundo, llegue con una sonrisa y ganas de que el futuro llegara. Sería bueno, me convencí de ello. Paso un buen rato en el que me quede pensando tirada en el césped, mi madre se había ido a no sé donde. Me preguntaba que estarían haciendo ahora en Fairy Tail...

_-Lucy, hay problemas_ -me hablo Igneel mientras iba caminando al lago para poder ver a mis amigos y novio.

_-¿Qué pasa?_ -pregunte viendo como junto a él llegaban Metalicana y Grandine, detrás de ellos mi madre seria.

_-Ya llego el momento_ -dijo simplemente.

_-¿Eh? ¿Pero no faltaba más?_ -esta bien que estaba ansiosa pero tampoco para tanto, tenia que aclarar un poco mi mente.

_-No, no se puede_ -me dijo Metalicana.

_-Te están buscando... En Fairy Tail_ -lo que dijo, hizo que mi corazón se detuviera en un instante.

...

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

_-El hechizo que utilizo para sellar a los dragones y demonios no es uno en el que se ofrece la vida a cambio, en cierto modo podría decirse que si, pero aun así Lucy vive_ -explicaba Warren- _es algo complicado. Los magos celestiales son las llaves hacia otros mundos, así como pueden traer espíritus y en casos especiales pueden ir a su mundo, no sólo existen estos dos universos. Hay más, como el de los dragones por ejemplo. Este hechizo, hace que al sellar a las criaturas viajes a otro mundo. El problema es que no siempre se puede controlar a donde vas a parar, a menos que alguien te conduzca a ese lugar. Si no hay nadie que conducencia a Lucy... Puede haber acabado en cualquier mundo. Una cosa es segura, no esta con los espíritus estelares, Loke nunca la menciono._

_-Entonces... ¿Lucy esta viva?_ -una sonrisa comenzaba a formarse en mi rostro. Luego de tantos años, ella estaba viva.

_-En otro mundo_ -me recordó Erza, pero la sonrisa no desaparecía bajo ninguna posibilidad que me pusieran delante- _¿Hay alguna forma de traerla?_

_-Según lo que entendí no, ella debe volver por su cuenta_ -respondió Warren.

_-¡Bien! Entonces tendremos muchas cosas de que hablar cuando regrese, hay mil cosas que quiero hablar con ella y seguro que también tiene historias para contarnos_ -hable estando en mi mundo, sabia que ya tenia una sonrisa boba en la cara pero era inevitable.

_-Natsu-san..._ -Wendy estaba indecisa sobre si decirme algo. Note entonces que algunos me miraban con pena, otros esperanzados, algunos con nostalgia, todos variaban.

_-Puede que Lucy no sea la misma_ -acabo por decir la pelirroja.

_-¿A qué te refieres?_ -¿Qué no sería la misma? ¡Seguro que cuando nos viera de nuevo se alegraría un montón! Ella ama este Gremio, por eso hizo lo que hizo.

_-No sabemos porque cosas habrá pasado y como se sentirá, pueden ocurrir muchas cosas Natsu... Ya viste como era Edoras y allí estábamos juntos, Lucy fue sola_ -explico la maga.

_-Entonces, si algo le llegara a ocurrir la haría volver a la normalidad y junto a nosotros_ -"Lucy... Vuelve conmigo, te necesito." Me aseguraría de que así fuera, de una forma u otra.

_-¡Agh! D-duele..._ -empezó a quejarse la muchacha enemiga.

_-¿Qué pasa?_ -se acerco Wendy lista para actuar si era necesario, aunque fueran enemigos los necesitaban para algunas cosas más.

_-Ya... Ya esta aquí..._ -hablo en un tono algo bajo pero audible.

_-La llave_ -señalo el hombre pelinegro- _brilla, es cierto._

_-¿Qué significa esto?_ -exigió saber Laxus.

_-Que Lucy-sama ya esta de vuelta..._ -murmuro el otro del trío.

_-La llave es..._ -Warren volvió a entrar a la mente de la chica cuando todos lo miraron pidiendo una explicación- _es Loke._

_-¿¡Qué!?_ -grito todo el Gremio, incluidos los niños ya que ellos también conocían al espíritu.

_-Por eso dejo de venir, sellaron su entrada a este mundo_ -agrego.

_-Malditos... ¡Esa llave es de Lucy!_ -Elfman me tuvo que sujetar para que no golpeara a la muchacha, la mataría.

_-Luego de que Lucy desapareció las llaves se dispersaron, la encontraron en una especie de selva_ -Warren continuo hablando para explicar a los demás como habían conseguido dicho objeto- _utilizaron magia prohibida sobre la llave para que Loke no pudiera salir. Fue hace dos años... Y por esas fechas dejo de venir._

_-Ya me parecía que no iba a desaparecer de la nada por su cuenta_ -dijo Gray, confiaba mucho en Loke, sabia que habría alguna razón que le impedía volver.

_-¿Dónde esta Lucy-nee?_ -quiso saber de prisa Romeo, la pregunta hizo que todos volvieran a estar en silencio y quietos.

_-No lo saben, pero imaginan que puede ser cerca del... Lugar donde se hacen los Juegos Mágicos_ -afirmo Warren.

La mayoría iba cada año para ver a su Gremio participando, luego de lo ocurrido hacia 7 años todos pensaron en que los Juegos debían hacerse. Algunos porque pensaban que así harían honor a la muerte de la maga en ese lugar, otros porque pensaban que los Gremios debían seguir compitiendo para ver los resultados, varios creían que Lucy observaría a su Gremio ganar... Porque si, Fairy Tail es el primero de Fiore. El único que no iba nunca era yo, odiaba los recuerdos que me causaba ese lugar, por eso todos me miraron.

-¡Bien! Iremos a buscar a Lucy allá -afirme sonriente y con el puño en alto- ¡Vamos, somos Fairy Tail, no podemos dejar a un amigo a su suerte!

...

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Todo es confuso, las cosas ocurrieron demasiado pronto. No me había hecho a la idea totalmente, pero ahora no podía fallar. Me habían dicho que la decisión se presentaría frente a mi por si sola, luego yo tendría que optar. Me advirtieron también que me tenia que ocultar de todas las personas hasta que llegara el momento de mi decisión... ¿Cómo sabría cuando era? Maldición no entiendo mucho, sólo sé que debo cumplir bien con mi misión, nada más. Ah y que no debía alejarme del lugar donde aparecería.

Me puse de pie mirando a mi alrededor, las cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que estuve aquí... La gran capital de Fiore, Crocus. Todo estaba en orden y pacifico, resultaba agradable volver a este mundo de esa forma. Respire el aire de Earth Land por primera vez en siete largos años. En ese momento caí en la cuenta de que no debían verme aun... Por lo que me moví de allí, ya iba con una capa y capucha, tenia un guante negro sobre mi mano derecha para que no se me viera la marca del Gremio y para mi suerte no eran fechas de los Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Ahora... ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Me aparecerá alguna pista sobre a donde debo ir? "Sólo tuve que seguir mi corazón, porque me llevo hasta ustedes." ¡Eso! Seguiría a mi corazón y recordaría lo que mi yo del futuro dijo.

Y mi corazón decía que viera a mis amigos... Pero eso estaba prohibido, así que... ¡Buscaría a mis espíritus! No me prohibieron verlos a ellos. ¿Por dónde empezar? Mi corazón, mi corazón, mi corazón me preguntaba porque estaba siendo tan idiota. ¿Para que rayos estuve entrenando todos esos años? Agh, despierta Lucy ya no es momento de bobear.

_-Yo soy la llave entre los mundos, quien tiene dominio sobre los cielos y los mundos existentes... Muéstrense ante mi, estrellas del universo_ -murmure para mi misma, pero obviamente no pensaba llamar a todos los espíritus, fije uno en mente- _¡Puerta del león ábrete, Leo!_

Un gran brillo lleno el lugar, haciendo que entrecerrara los ojos un momento hasta que el brillo desapareció. Mire delante de mi, pudiendo observar a un Loke totalmente sorprendido y en shock. Poco a poco sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, tonto sentimental. ¿Huh? ¡Pero si yo también estaba así! No me di cuenta en el momento en que las lágrimas recorrieron mi rostro.

_-¿Lucy?_ -escuche que susurraba mi amigo.

_-¡Loke!_ -me tire sobre él para abrazarlo, tardo un momento pero reacciono y me abrazo fuertemente.

_-No entiendo... ¿Cómo es que...? Yo..._ -las palabras no le salían y lo entendí, yo tampoco estaba segura de que decir.

_-Tengo mucho que contarte..._ -acabe por decirle con una sonrisa.

Y eso hicimos, nos alejamos para que nadie pudiera vernos y empezamos a hablar contándonos todo lo sucedido, principalmente yo. Me disculpo, llore, reí, nos abrazamos... Pero yo también quería saber sobre él y mis otros amigos. Aunque algo de lo que me contó me hizo enfurecer. Ya había notado que Loke no iba más a Fairy Tail, pensaba que quizás coincidía que los visitaba mientras yo entrenaba pero nunca pensé que hubiesen sellado su llave.

_-Me encargare de ellos... Aunque, tengo una misión_ -le dije, no se saldrían con la suya eso estaba claro. No sólo me volví fuerte para proteger al mundo, mis amigos eran importantes.

_-¿Cual? Puedo ayudarte, recuerda que siempre iré en tu ayuda cuando lo necesites_ -me hablo sonriendo, me traía tantos recuerdos.

_-Es complicado, ni siquiera estoy segura de cual es la misión, sólo sé que tengo que cumplirla o el mundo..._ -ni me permitía pensar en esa posibilidad.

_-Ya veo, es igual que hace siete años. El mundo depende de ti_ -suspiro y me volvió a abrazar- _hazlo bien. ¿Si? Sino siempre podemos enviar a todos a otro mundo, ya que abres portales_ -me lo acabo diciendo como broma, pero ojala pudiera hacerlo.

_-No puedo llevar a tantas personas_ -suspire- _tengo que pedirte un favor. No le digas a nadie que me viste, no puedo hablar ni ver a ningún mago. Pero dejare tu portal libre de nuevo. ¿Esta bien?_

_-Bien, es lo menos que puedo hacer. Después de todo sigo siendo tu espíritu_ -sonaba orgulloso de ello, pero yo no lo veía así.

_-Amigo_ -lo corregí a lo que sonrió- _y de todas formas ya no tengo la llave de ninguno..._

_-No cambiaste nada_ -se le escuchaba feliz por ello, lo que me hizo sentir más nostálgica- _y es cierto que no tienes nuestras llaves, pero a diferencia de los magos estelares comunes, tú puedes abrir el portal que quieras y eso te hace dueña de todos._

_-Quizás_ -viéndolo de ese modo se escuchaba genial.

_-Lucy... Los magos que tienen mi llave ya están en Fairy Tail y ellos les dijeron que estas viva y en este mundo_ -maldición, no contaba con esos tipos- _van a venir a buscarte... ¿No crees que sea mejor explicarles? Estoy seguro de que ellos entenderán._

_-Aun no, tendré que verlos esta claro pero... Todavía no es el momento_ -me sentí extraña diciendo la frase que mi madre tantas veces me había repetido a lo largo de esos años- _yo misma los buscare cuando sea necesario._

_-Bien. Pero de todas formas creo que tendré que darles alguna explicación, inventare algo_ -me guiñó un ojo acompañando el gesto con una sonrisa- _me alegro mucho que estés aquí de nuevo... No sabes cuanta falta nos hacías a todos, me siento un poco culpable por ser el único que sabe que estas aquí, pero es tu decisión y sabes que cuentas con mi apoyo. Después de todo soy tu príncipe._

_-Como siempre eres un mujeriego_ -pero no pude evitar reírme junto con él.

No quería despedirme de él y él tampoco de mi por lo que demostró, se me abrazo y comenzó a decir un montón de cosas entre las que pude entender "Volveré pronto", "Asegúrate de estar bien", "No dudes en llamarme si me necesitas", "Te estaré cuidando", "Te extrañe mucho Lucy, no vuelvas a irte", "No quiero despedirme", si, la última fue la que más evidenciaba que tampoco quería irse. Pero al final, acabamos por separarnos diciéndonos hasta pronto.

Bien, sabia que podía llamar a los espíritus cuando quisiera así que no debía buscar las llaves... ¿Entonces que haría? Decidí irme a buscar algo más que hacer, me preguntaba si las personas me recordarían y de ser así, seguramente no sabían como lucía, además estos años pese a pasar en el mundo de los dragones mi cuerpo no envejeció. Tendría que ir a buscar un lugar donde quedarme... Pero no tenia dinero, genial. ¡A acampar! Crocus estaba rodeado por un buen bosque, seguro que allí estaría bien.

Así pase durante varios días... Hice algunas misiones por el reino que logre obtener personalmente, no eran la gran cosa pero me eran suficiente para mantenerme y comprar comida, además fui ahorrando y pude pagar un hotel económico. Pero no me duraría por siempre. ¿Qué rayos tenia que hacer? Moriría de vieja esperando... Pero entonces los escuche, las voces que lograrían helarme de la impresión estuviera donde estuviera. Me quede oculta tras una puerta y escuche su conversación. El destino... No estaba segura si estaba a mi favor o en contra.

...

**Punto de vista: Wendy**

Tardamos unos días en llegar a Crocus, pero finalmente estábamos aquí. Fue increíble como Natsu-san soporto todos los trasportes sin una queja, ni siquiera se descompuso y eso que no use ningún hechizo sobre él. Había aprendido a sobrellevar los trasportes con el paso del tiempo, una vez entreno sobre ellos... Le costo unos cuantos intentos y aunque no iba como una persona normal y sin debilidad contra esos "demonios" como él los consideraba, sin duda era mucho mejor que años atrás. Pero ahora tenia la mente en Lucy-san. ¿La encontraríamos? Yo también la extrañaba mucho... Igual que todos en el Gremio, creo que los que no eran los de la nueva generación porque no llegaron a conocerla.

A la capital de Fiore habíamos ido: Natsu, Erza, Charle, Happy, Siegrain, Gray, Juvia, Mizore, Levy, Gajeel, Gavy, Romeo y yo. Más personas quisieron venir, pero Laxus-san decidió que seríamos nosotros solamente. Los pequeños Siegrain, Mizore y Gavy vinieron debido a su insistencia y que sus padres quisieron llevarlos para que conocieran a su tía, porque si, Lucy era la tía de todos ellos aunque no estuviera, principalmente porque Natsu era su tío y cuando alguno le preguntaba sobre alguna novia él siempre respondía "Lucy". A veces me entristecía que Natsu-san mantuviera eso y no abriera los ojos a otras posibilidades, él siempre dijo que Lucy-san era y siempre sería su novia. También sentía que ella estaba con nosotros sin importar que. Ahora empiezo a creer que era más cierto de lo que imaginábamos. Espero que podamos encontrarla... Volveríamos a la normalidad, era una pieza faltante que no podía ser reemplazada.

_-Cuatro habitaciones por favor. Tres con cama matrimonial y una individual. Y la otra habitación con dos camas individuales_ -pidió Erza-san en el mostrador del hotel.

_-Claro. ¿Cuantos días se alojaran?_ -respondió mientras buscaba las llaves la mujer que nos atendía.

_-¿Podemos pagar por día? No estamos seguros cuanto estaremos en la ciudad_ -respondió con una amable sonrisa la pelirroja.

_-Por supuesto, aquí tienen sus habitaciones_ -le entrego cuatro llaves que indicaban el número de la habitación.

Elegimos este hotel porque no teníamos mucho dinero ahora mismo... No fuimos a ninguna misión en estos días y cuando íbamos a hacer una, sucedió todo esto. El lugar esta en buenas condiciones, no podemos decir que es un lujo pero es bastante bueno para su costo. De todas formas sólo estaríamos aquí en las noches para descansar, no veníamos de visita.

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

Era aburrido, insistí en comenzar la búsqueda por mi cuenta pero Erza me pidió/obligo con una amenaza a que me quedara, quería que nos dividiéramos en equipos. Cuando Erza tuvo las llaves de la habitación nos encaminamos hacia las mismas. Dijo que nos dividiríamos así: ella y Siegrain. Juvia, Gray y Mizore. Gajeel, Levy y Gavy. Romeo, Wendy y yo. Bufe, prefería una habitación para mi solo, así sería más sencillo escaparme por la noche, pero en fin... Lo importante era encontrarla. En ese momento, cierto aroma llego a mi nariz. Quede paralizado y mis pupilas se dilataron, así como mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

Para mi el tiempo se congelo, vi como los demás avanzaron pero no pude hacer nada más que quedarme allí parado. Junto a ese aroma, llegaron los recuerdos...

"_-¡Natsu, vamos a una misión! Necesito pagar la renta_ -pedía Lucy abrazada a mi brazo casi suplicando. No pude resistirme.

_-Moo Natsu, llegas tarde_ -se quejo cruzada de brazos e inflando las mejillas cuando me espero media hora en la plaza, pero me espero...

_-¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Esta es mi casa! ¡Y ya te dije que no entres por la ventana! Agh. ¡Natsu!_ -una de tantas veces, colándome en su casa... Me había lanzado a Happy, por alguna razón.

_-Yo estoy a tu lado, no te preocupes_ -me sonrió, en una misión que habíamos hecho y el enemigo creo una ilusión para hacerme ver que Lucy no estaba... Pero ella si estaba ahí, siempre estuvo a mi lado.

_-¡Vamos, nos están esperando!_ -me había tomado de la mano y corrió, Erza y Gray llevaban rato esperando, pero nos distrajimos pasando el tiempo juntos.

_-Si esta es la forma en que puedo salvarlos moriré con gusto, quiero que sean felices_ -esas palabras... De las más dolorosas que alguna vez me dijo. Yo no era feliz sin ella, con el paso del tiempo pensé que lo sabia... Al final creo que fuimos dos los que nos sacrificamos.

_-También te amo, tonto_ -fue increíble como podía armarme y destrozarme en un instante con pocas palabras.

_-Eres un tonto, hablas sin pensar. Siempre destruyes todo, metes la pata y nos quedamos sin dinero por tu culpa pero así te quiero. Si, Natsu, acepto_ -sin darme cuenta apreté los puños fuertemente."

Todo vino a mi mente en un segundo, como rápidos flashes que me hicieron viajar en el tiempo. Los demás habían avanzado ya unos cuantos metros, pero yo sólo pude centrarme en ese aroma... Tan familiar, extraño, único y atractivo. Aunque era un poco distinto al que recordaba. Me acerque a la puerta de la que provenía y la empuje sin pensarlo. Dentro no había nadie. Que mi mente me engañara era una cosa, pero mi olfato... Era ella, estaba seguro, por más que fuera algo distinto tenia que ser ella. Pero no la alcance.

_-¡Natsu-san! ¿Pasa algo?_ -me llamo Wendy, todos me miraban.

_-Nada, nada_ -camine hacia ellos, con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, estuvimos tan cerca de nuevo...

...

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Por poco, casi me atrapaba. Gracias al cielo que existen las ventanas. Me aleje lo más rápido que pude del hotel y me mezcle entre bastantes personas, por si Natsu decidía seguirme, para mi suerte no fue así. Bien, ahora tenia dos opciones. 1: Iba a escondidas por el hotel pero no me iba, tendría cuidado de que no me vieran. 2: Trabajaba más y me iba a otro hotel aunque fuera más caro. ¡A hacer misiones! No podía arriesgarme, aun ni sabia de que trataba mi misión. No me costo mucho encontrar una, aunque no era la gran cosa. Pensar que hace años hubiese deseado tener una misión tan sencilla y ahora me aburría, Natsu se burlaría de mi. Pero bueno, había conseguido suficiente dinero... Para una noche en otro hotel. No iba bien.

Suspire y me deje caer recostada sobre un árbol a las afueras de la ciudad. Tal vez acampar aquí no era tan mala idea... Empece a caminar intentando refrescar mi mente, pensar en la mejor opción. Pero pensar era lo que no debería estar haciendo, debería sentir y guiarme según dijo mi yo del futuro, siguiendo a mi corazón. Si seguía a eso... Me decía que debía esperar un poco más, hasta saber de que trataba exactamente mi misión. Me quede parada frente a un pequeño río que cruzaba el bosque, perdida en mis pensamientos. En ese momento escuche unos pasos detrás de mi y temí que me hubiesen seguido.

...

**Punto de vista: Charle**

Llevábamos buscando a Lucy durante unas horas ya. Nos habíamos dividido en parejas y solitario. Pareja 1: Erza y Siegrain. Pareja 2: Juvia y Mizore. Pareja 3: Gajeel y Gavy. Pareja 4: Wendy y yo. En solitario iban Natsu, Levy, Romeo y Happy. Aunque Happy había querido ir con Natsu, el muy testarudo se fue solo y sinceramente todos lo entendimos. La cosa ahora era encontrar a Lucy. El DS de fuego había dicho que la olió, aunque era un poco distinto a hacia años y por ello no nos fiábamos del todo de que fuera ella, después de todo personas con olores parecidos habían en todo el mundo. Pero en fin, mientras la encontrarmos no importaba si se había equivocado o no. Continuaba volando, de esa forma podría ver mejor si aparecía una cabellera rubia. En ese momento vi a las afueras de Crocus, un bosque... ¿Y si estaba allí? Pero en ese momento mi cuerpo se paralizo, las pupilas de mis ojos se dilataron y mis ojos se abrieron de par en par.

"_-Yo... ¡Estoy dispuesta a morir!_ -gritaba Lucy con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

Tenia la ropa destrozada y estaba herida. A su alrededor habían demonios y dragones, Natsu estaba cerca de ella y se veía destrozado no sólo físicamente sino emocionalmente. Todo a su alrededor estaba derrumbándose, era tal cual siete años atrás y de no ser porque eso era el futuro, hubiese pensado que era el mismo momento. Un fuerte brillo rodeo a Lucy y de repente desapareció... Estaba... Muerta."

No podía ser... ¿Lucy moriría... De nuevo? Debía estar mal y de eso me hubiera convencido de no ser porque nunca había fallado en una visión. Siempre hay una primera vez para todo. ¿No? Podría ser mi primer fallo. O... ¿Encontraríamos a Lucy sólo para verla morir nuevamente? ¿Sería buena idea reunirnos con ella después de todo? Volveríamos a sufrir su perdida y aun más que la primera vez, porque ahora ya la habíamos pasado y tenemos las esperanzas de volver a verla. De esto podía sacar una cosa buena y una mala. La buena, Lucy estaba viva. La mala, moriría.

...

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

_-¡Buu!_ -me asusto Loke.

_-¡Loke! Pensé que era alguien del Gremio_ -suspire tranquila al saber que no era ninguno de ellos.

_-¿Entonces ya sabes que están aquí? Ya comenzaron con su búsqueda hace unas horas, en verdad quieren encontrarte y sé que tú a ellos también_ -no podía negarselo.

_-Pero todavía no es el momento, al menos hasta que sepa exactamente de que va mi misión no lo sera_ -¿Cómo había llegado a esa conclusión? No estaba segura, pero pensaba que era la mejor opción por ahora.

_-¿No crees que ya es momento de saber de que trata?_ -me pregunto y la verdad estuve de acuerdo.

_-Claro, pero el problema es que no sé por donde empezar... Algo que me de pistas... Nada, no tengo nada_ -momento, si tenia algo- _¡Espera! Si sé algo, que tengo que viajar en el tiempo._

_-¿Entonces a que estas esperando? Hazlo y vuelve para que podamos volver a la normalidad_ -me miro como si esperara que lo hiciera ya mismo.

_-Pff... Lo haría pero no sé a que momento debo ir_ -viajar en el tiempo era una de las cosas que mi madre me había enseñado, pero al ser algo tan grande tenia grandes fallos y riesgos.

Viajar el tiempo... El sueño de muchas personas con el deseo de reparar algún daño causado. Pero a veces era mejor dejar ese daño antes que las consecuencias que puede traer. Entre los fallos y riesgos... Quedar atrapada y no poder volver, cambiar algo equivocado y cambiar por completo la historia, evitar la muerte/nacimiento/vida de alguien, hacer mil cosas más que afectarían/arruinarían el presente... Traducción: Los viajes en el tiempo son peligrosos y no deben hacerse por gusto. Mi madre me había enseñado un posible futuro pero no nos habían visto, la razón fue sencilla para ella, abrió un portal que "tragara" nuestra visión para ellos pero no para el resto de las cosas. Sin duda alguna, mi madre era poderosa y hacia cosas geniales, yo no llegaba a ese nivel pero es que ella estuvo muchos años más.

_-Entonces eso es lo que debes averiguar... Ya entiendo_ -suspiro y miro el cielo- _supongo que si debes esperar después de todo, quizás el futuro te muestre que debes cambiar del pasado._

_-Y así salvar el presente_ -complete, ya que usábamos todos los tiempos...

Así pasaron los días. Pensaba y pensaba que era eso tan horrible que estaba por ocurrir y debía cambiar, pero no se me ocurría nada. Entonces pensé en alguien que supiera más del tiempo, Ultear. Pero... No podía ir a verla ni sabia donde estaba, en fin me tendría que arreglar por mi cuenta. Me iba escondiendo bien en el hotel, no necesite cambiarme, no me atraparon ni me vieron, ni siquiera pudieron olerme los DS. ¿Qué harían ahora?

...

**Punto de vista: Charle**

Pasaron cuatro días... Lo que me hizo preguntarme si Lucy sabia de nosotros y que si sabia porque no nos buscaba también. Tal vez sabia lo que pasaría y no quería que sufriéramos... Yo podría aguantarme saberlo por mi cuenta, no había dicho palabra alguna sobre la visión. No sería justo hacerles daño innecesariamente. Por ello decidí algo, yo sería quien encontrar a Lucy.

_-¡Una mierda! Yo iré a buscarla ahora_ -grito Natsu desesperado- _¡Llevamos días buscandola, no podemos perder tiempo esperando a que lleguen Warren o Cana!_

_-¡Cálmate Natsu!_ -rugió Erza, pero el pelirosa no retrocedió. Y es que todos sabíamos que ahora Natsu podía vencerla- _con la telepatía de Warren sería mucho más sencillo encontrarla, escucharía sus pensamientos y listo. Y las adivinaciones de Cana también nos ayudarían mucho. Por ahora lo que debemos hacer es idear un plan y asegurarnos de vigilar el exterior, recuerda que hay seguidores de Lucy._

_-Tsk... Eso pueden hacerlo ustedes, yo la buscare_ -decidió por su cuenta y se sentó cruzando los brazos.

_-Yo saldré un rato, permiso_ -hable, era mi oportunidad para buscar sin el peligro de que los demás la encontraran.

_-¿Estas bien, Charle?_ -me pregunto Wendy, sería que me vio la expresión de preocupación.

_-Si, sólo tomare algo de aire_ -me apure a salir por la ventana para asegurarme de que nadie me seguía, vi la intención en Happy pero con una mirada entendió que quería estar sola.

Volé hasta alejarme del hotel y me pare sobre un techo desde donde podía ver perfectamente todos los edificios, pero ese no era mi propósito. Quería ver el futuro, había mejorado lo suficiente como para lograr tener visiones cuando quisiera aunque me acababa sintiendo algo débil o con dolor de cabeza, además prefería no saberlo y el Maestro, Laxus, me lo prohibió diciendo que no se debían saber las cosas antes de tiempo. Sin embargo con Lucy me costaba al punto que tan sólo conseguía tener de nuevo esa visión de antes. Me concentre, me centre en un futuro cercano y volví a tener la misma visión, pero al final cambio mostrándome un futuro dentro de este mismo día. Lucy en un bosque.

Mire el bosque que rodeaba a Crocus y salí disparada hacia él. Debía encontrarla... Recorrí el lugar durante quince minutos, iba a la máxima velocidad que podía intentando encontrarla lo más rápido posible. Y entonces la vi... Una cabellera rubia que estaba sentada dándome la espalda. Me lance hacia ella.

_-¡Lucy!_ -grite advirtiéndole que ya la había reconocido, no fuera que intentara escaparse para nada.

_-¿Huh?_ -se volteo hacia mi y su expresión de sorpresa y espanto dejo bien en claro que deseaba que fuera mentira.

_-Por fin te encontré_ -me pare delante de ella con las patas en mi cintura- _¿Eres tú?_ -no había cambiado en nada, absolutamente nada excepto que su cabello era más largo al punto de la cintura.

_-Charle... Y-yo..._ -las lágrimas amenazaron con salir de sus ojos, definitivamente era ella.

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

No podía ser, me había encontrado. Ahora todo se arruinaría. ¿No? Me había reconocido y se lo diría a los demás... ¿Podría intentar convencerla de que no? No lo creía. Me miraba dura al principio pero luego paso a ser... ¿Compasión? ¿Tal vez pena?

_-Lucy... No querías que te encontráramos. ¿Verdad?_ -dedujo al instante, ella siempre había sido perceptiva.

_-No... Lo siento, es que yo... Yo tengo algo que hacer y no quiero que se involucren..._ -tal vez de esa forma me comprendería mejor, ella tampoco pondría en riesgo a los demás y menos a Wendy.

_-¿Algo sobre el mundo de nuevo?_ -rayos, en verdad sabia demasiado.

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_ -de nada serviría ocultarlo, tal vez incluso supiera más que yo o me ayudara a deducir de que se trataba.

_-Tuve una visión_ -explico sencillamente, claro... Ella y sus visiones- _¿Estas segura de lo que harás?_

_-Ni se bien que haré, no me dijeron casi nada_ -suspire con pena. Entonces me fije mejor en ella, no había crecido en tamaño pero se notaba la madurez que había ganado y eso que ya de por si lo era. Su ropa había cambiado como otras tantas veces.

_-¿No lo sabes...?_ -por alguna razón ahora la espantada era ella- _no puedo creer que te enviaran a esto sin explicártelo..._

_-¿Qué es lo que sabes?_ -definitivamente, sabia más que yo y quizás el destino no estaba en mi contra después de todo, encontrarme con Charle podría ayudarme.

_-Lucy... Tú morirás._

Silencio. No pude hablar y ella tampoco. No puedo decir exactamente cuando es que las lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas. Y así mismo, los ojos de la pequeña gata blanca me acompañaron en el sufrimiento. Me abrace las piernas y escondí mi rostro dejando caer las pequeñas gotas saladas. Moriría... Esa era la decisión que debía tomar. Pero no lo entendía, mi madre me había enseñado un futuro feliz. ¿Cómo iba a morir? ¿Seguir mi corazón? Tonterías, si lo seguía viviría e iría corriendo ahora mismo con mis amigos. Pero no todos los futuros son iguales... ¿Cierto? A mi me había tocado uno malo al parecer. No podría tener mi futuro junto a Fairy Tail, no podría vivir feliz junto a Natsu, nunca podría tener a nuestra hermosa hija... No tendría nada, porque no tendría futuro.

* * *

FUUUU Cuando escribía me fallo el internet y no pude conectarlo... Así que perdí el punto de vista de Lucy, Charle y Lucy de nuevo x.x Pero ta, lo volví a hacer xD

¡Chan Chan! ¿Alguien se hace una idea de que sera lo que pasara? :c  
¿Lucy morirá? ¿Ira a ver a sus amigos? ¿Viajara en el tiempo? ¿Qué decidirá? ¿Cómo reaccionaran los demás, siquiera lo sabrán? Todo esto y mucho más en el siguiente capítulo de Porque los amooo *Aparece con un micrófono y traje de presentadora* Tenia que hacerlo.

Ya en serio. ¿Tienen respuestas a esas preguntas? :3  
Porque yo no (?)

Intentare no tardarme en actualizar~ Y a los que siguen el Fic de la academia, juro que ya comienzo a escribir el siguiente cap, pero no sé cuanto tarde x) Ah...

**Gabe Logan:** Sii Yo también espero a ver que pasara =/ (Sinceramente, depende la imaginación y ánimos que tenga lo que surge xD)

**DragonSlayerAgua:** Se ve que me vas conociendo... Jajaja Cuando lo escribí no había visto tu comentario (Osea lo había leído hace tiempo y me olvide) Natsu, Lucy y su hija 3

**SunnieWoo:** Ya puse trampas por toda mi casa, si aparece Slenderman caera fijo o.ó Porque si, yo le gano ;D  
PD: Sorry por demorar xD

**Sugu:** Pues ya lo sabes xD A la próxima actualizo más rápido .

**Nami:** Neh, los que siguen a Lucy ya fueron derrotados... Tres, ahora queda el resto y ya que los de FT no matan... Quizás vuelvan xD Quizás no, volverán casi seguro .-.

**MalfoyBlackdagger Girl:** Mejor ámame O.O xD Jajaja No pensé que fuera a pasar eso (Espero que con este no :$) Me alegra que te guste :3 Ojala este cap también~

Bye Bye ¡Los quiero! n.n


	5. Acción

Oootro Fic que tengo super atrasado . Ya era hora de que actualizara este o.o/  
¡Perdóooon! Dx

¿Saben? Lo malo es que había perdido el hilo de como iba -.- ¡Pero ya lo recuerdo! Así que no se preocupen xDD

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Diálogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 5 - Acción**

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

_-¿Moriré...?_ -logre articular apenas con voz quebrada.

_-Tuve una visión... Es lo que vi_ -las palabras de Charle me derrumbaron, me apoye de rodillas en el piso y una vez más recordé toda mi vida, tal como hacia años cuando morí, por primera vez.

_-Quiero saber... Necesito saber algo_ -trague saliva antes de seguir hablando, depende de la respuesta de Charle tomaría mi decisión- _¿El mundo continuara... Luego de mi muerte?_

_-Según logre ver, si... Vi como morías, pero no lo que paso mucho después_ -entonces era eso... Debía morir para que el mundo pudiera continuar. ¿Así era mi destino? Una y otra vez... Pero esta bien, estoy dispuesta a hacerlo- _¿El mundo... Esta en peligro?_

_-Si... Tengo que tomar una decisión para salvarlo y creo que ya sé cual es_ -respondí con una sonrisa y mirando a la pequeña gata blanca, de mis ojos salían algunas lágrimas.

_-Lucy..._ -creo que vi algo de pena y tristeza en su mirada, cosa que me hizo sentir peor- _todos... Te están buscando, saben que estas viva._

_-Lo sé, no quería encontrarme con ellos por una advertencia de mi madre_ -suspire y me puse de pie nuevamente. Observe a Charle y sonreí sin poder evitarlo- _¿Sabes? Me hizo bien verte... Me trae recuerdos._

_-Si..._ -supuse por su sonrisa nostálgica que también recordaba momentos- _¿Iras a verlos?_

_-No estoy segura... Quisiera hacerlo, pero tengo miedo a lastimarlos de nuevo_ -era lo que más me estaba frenando, no quería volver a verlos mal- _además las cosas cambiaron bastante... ¿No?_

_-¿Cómo lo sabes?_

_-Desde el mundo donde estaba podía observarlos, supongo que eran como portales ópticos_ -nunca me había preguntado como se les llamaba, pero era lo de menos.

_-Quizás... A Natsu si le hiciera bien verte, ya sabe que estas viva así que se llevaría una gran decepción si te pierde antes de hablarte siquiera_ -tenia razón, no había pensado en eso. Ellos ya sabían que estaba acá, era lo mismo verlos o no.

_-Quiero hablar con Natsu a solas primero_ -es lo menos que podía hacer.

_-Me parece bien_ -alzo vuelo nuevamente y me sonrió- _espera aquí_ -y se marcho. ¿Qué planeaba?

...

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

No entendía a Charle, cuando volvió al hotel me dijo que me tenia que llevar a un lugar muy importante. Y aquí estaba yo en el bosque... ¿Qué tiene de importante? Bueno, tenia que seguir recto sin desviarme, eso era lo que dijo al señalarme la dirección por la que iba, luego se marcho. No tenia tiempo para tonterías... ¡Tenia que encontrar a Lucy! ¿En que piensa Charle? No creo que algo me importe más ahora mismo. Lucy...

¿Lucy? Un delicioso aroma llego hasta mi, el que reconocí como el de mi amada rubia. Empece a correr hacia el lugar del que provenía su olor. ¿A quién le importaba la indicación de Charle? Aunque ni note que continuaba en la misma dirección. Entonces la vi...

Me estaba dando la espalda, mirando hacia el cielo. Una suave brisa recorrió el lugar e hizo que su olor llegara de lleno hasta mi, maravillandome. No había cambiado nada, pero no lo recordaba tan perfecto. Me acerque a ella lentamente, estaba seguro de que era Lucy, mi Lucy... Llegue a estar un metro detrás de ella cuando se giro, seguramente sabiendo que estaba ahí. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y murmuro algo "Charle". ¡Esa gata lo había planeado! Maldición, tendría que darle las gracias luego.

_-Natsu_ -su voz era igual a como la recordaba, quizás más hermosa.

_-Lucy. ¿Cómo...?_ -no entendía nada. ¿Pero a quién le importa?

Fui hacia ella, así como ella hacia mi. Nos abrazamos nada más nos alcanzamos, la sujete con fuerza contra mi. No la volvería a dejar ir, nunca... No la perdería de nuevo. Sentí como mi ropa se humedecía levemente.

_-No llores..._ -le susurre levantando su rostro para poder verla- _no sabes cuanto te extrañe._

_-Yo también, Natsu..._ -volvió a apoyarse sobre mi pecho y no deje de abrazarla, así como ella a mi- _te amo..._

_-..._ -no pude evitar sonreír. ¿Para qué? Me sentía feliz, lleno. El vacío que había quedado dentro de mi había desaparecido totalmente, levante su rostro una vez más para verla a los ojos- _yo también te amo, Lucy._

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Y sonrió, como no lo había hecho en tanto tiempo. El simple hecho de verlo así hizo que yo también sonriera. Y ambos nos reímos levemente, alegres, emocionados, enamorados. Si pudiera detener el tiempo, sería en este preciso momento. Luego de años alejada de él, volvía a tenerlo ahí entre mis brazos.

_-Sonreíste_ -susurre, pero él me escucho.

_-¿Cómo no hacerlo? Estoy feliz, te tengo aquí_ -respondió acariciando mi mejilla con su mano. Me observaba fascinado y creo que mi mirada era la misma que la suya.

...

Hablamos, reímos, lloramos, nos abrazamos y besamos... Sentí que todo lo que necesitaba estaba junto a mi y aunque sabia que no duraría eternamente, me sentía tranquila y llena de felicidad. Él siempre había tenido ese efecto en mi, dándome paz aunque el mundo cayera a mi alrededor. Le conté como siempre lo observe, que quería que sonriera más y volviera a ser el de antes. Su respuesta me deprimió un poco... "¡Si! Porque ahora estas de vuelta, ahora todo esta bien" ¿Y cuando me fuera? ¿Volvería a sentirse mal? Y sería mi culpa... Baje la mirada algo triste y no paso desapercibido para él.

_-¿Qué pasa, Lucy?_ -me pregunto observándome cuidadosamente.

_-Natsu... Yo no sé si pueda quedarme..._ -le dije pausadamente, deseando que lo asimilara de la mejor forma.

_-¿Q-qué estas diciendo? Claro que puedes quedarte, todos te estamos buscando para que vuelvas y..._

_-No es por eso_ -lo corte antes de sentirme aún peor- _tengo una misión y no sé como acabe_ -observe su rostro que paso de decepción a seguridad.

_-¡Entonces te ayudare! Como antes, así volveremos todos juntos_ -me dedico una de esas sonrisas que tanto amaba de él, de las que sólo me mostraba a mi... Y no pude evitarlo, sonreí yo también. Natsu... Ese que amaba más que a nada volvía a estar frente a mi.

_-¡Si!_ -lo abrace fuertemente. Tal vez todo saliera mal, pero... ¿Alguna vez Natsu se rindió? ¿Me abandono? A pesar de todos estos años, supongo que puedo decir que no. Todo estaría bien, porque él estaba conmigo. No quería irme de nuevo, estaba en casa.

...

**Punto de vista: Layla**

Sonreí al observar a mi hija. Lucy era feliz... A mi lado estaban Igneel, Grandine y Metalicana. Todos veíamos la reunión y nos sentimos tranquilos... Lucy, mi Lucy, no sabia muchas cosas que estaban por venir... Pero tenia decisión y valentía, porque no cualquiera cargaría con el peso que ella esta llevando. He visto como creció, se fortaleció y maduro. Me siento orgullosa...

_-¿Estas bien, Layla?_ -la voz de Grandine me saco de mis pensamientos.

_-Si..._ -respondí sin más.

_-Estas llorando_ -aclaro Igneel.

_-Los niños crecen_ -suspiro Metalicana.

_-Lo sé_ -concorde- _y muy rápido._

_-¿Lo harás?_ -el dragón de fuego me observo atentamente.

_-Mis planes no cambiaran_ -mi expresión se volvió más seria y dirigí mi mirada a mi hija- _debo perder a Lucy..._

...

**Punto de vista: Juvia**

Charle nos dijo a todos que saliéramos a las afueras de la ciudad, todavía no entendemos porque. Sólo sabemos que nos dará alguna sorpresa... Juvia se pregunta que sera. El tiempo paso sin que nada interesante sucediera, hasta que... Vimos dos figuras acercarse, tomadas de la mano. Juvia distinguió una cabellera rosa y otra rubia... Todos nos paralizamos y aún sin estar 100% seguros de que la rubia era ella, varios comenzamos a llorar, incluyendo a Juvia.

_-¡Lucy!_

_-¡Lu-chan!_

_-¡Lucy-san!_

Todos se acercaron hacia la chica. ¡Era ella! Era increíble, luego de tanto tiempo... Y parecía que el tiempo no había pasado para ella. ¿Dónde había estado? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Cómo es que esta viva? ¡No importa ahora! Esta aquí, la chica a la que Juvia considero su mayor rival en el amor había vuelto. Y no se había sentido tan feliz en mucho tiempo. Juvia observo como las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos de todos, incluso Gajeel-san no pudo evitar una, sobre todo al ver tan feliz a Levy-san. Entonces, Lucy miro a Juvia y sonrió.

_-Juvia... ¡Esta muy feliz!_ -la abracé de repente.

**Punto de vista: Siegrain**

No sabia quien era esa chica, según logro entender se llamaba Lucy. En el Gremio muchos miembros hablaron de ella, los escuchaba a veces. Era alguien muy querida, pero por lo que entendí, había muerto. ¿Entonces era ella? Me encontraba perdido. Mamá me dijo que hacia varios años en la batalla más dura que vivió, murió Lucy Heartfilia. No sólo eso, se había sacrificado para salvarlos a todos y funciono. No me contó mucho más de ella, porque cambie el tema al ver que sus ojos se humedecían y se ponía nostálgica. Recuerdo también el día que le pregunte al tío Natsu, me miro serio y se alejo sin decirme nada. La tía Lisanna me explico porque era así. Me pareció imposible imaginar al tío Natsu como me lo describía antes, enérgico, simpático, infantil... ¡Destruía ciudades! ¡Vivía sonriendo! Y si lo pienso, nunca lo vi sonreír alegre o sinceramente. Dijo que cambio tanto por la muerte de Lucy...

Se notaba que todos la extrañaban y ella a ellos. Sonreí al verlos a todos tan felices. Mire al tío Natsu y por primera vez en mi vida, vi en su rostro la sonrisa más alegre que jamás vi en alguien. Creo que me quede sorprendido y él lo noto, se acerco a mi con esa gran sonrisa y me hablo.

_-¡Vamos, Siegrain! Tengo que presentarte a tu tía ¿No?_ -¿Mi tía? Ah, claro. Todos en Fairy Tail eramos una familia y es por eso que tenia muchos, muchos tíos y tías así como primos.

_-¡Si!_ -acepte gustoso. Caminamos hasta la rubia, a mi lado estaban Gavy y Mizore.

_-Lucy, ellos son tus sobrinos_ -nos presento mamá con el rostro bañado en lágrimas de felicidad.

_-Soy Gavy ¡Hola!_ -saludo la menor de los tres.

_-Mizore_ -dijo simplemente la otra chica.

_-Me llamo Siegrain, un gusto_ -quizás fui demasiado formal... Siempre me dijeron que pese a tener seis años, soy muy maduro, si ellos fueran educados por mi mamá entenderían porque...

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

¡Sobrinos! Por Dios cuanto me perdí. Es decir, sabia que tenia sobrinos pero... ¡Es demasiado emocionante! No dejaba de llorar, igual que casi todos. Imagine mil veces como sería si volvía a encontrarme con ellos, quise prepararme... Pero no se parecía en nada, no me controle.

_-Yo soy Lucy_ -salude a los menores. Era fácil identificar quien era hijo de quien.

_-Mi novia_ -agrego Natsu rodeándome la cintura con la mano.

Todos sonreímos y nos miramos. Pasamos unos instantes en los que todos asimilamos las cosas. Me había olvidado de todo lo que cargaba sobre mi espalda. ¡Nada me importaba ahora! Bien podía tener que irme a la misión y me resistiría allí. ¿Estaré siendo egoísta? Antes de continuar con mis pensamientos, sentí que Natsu se acercaba a mi oído.

_-Estas en casa_ -dijo alejando todos mis pensamientos.

_-Si... Volví._

...

**Punto de vista: ¿?**

Ya estaba aquí... Excelentes informantes, por cierto. El momento de actuar se estaba acercando. Lucy Heartfilia había regresado y la acción comenzaría en cualquier momento. Lo mejor sería estar preparados. Desde que Lord Zeref se marcho nuevamente, estuve a cargo de todo esto... Todavía no entiendo porque cambio tanto a favor de la vida. Una vez menciono algo sobre una chica. Ay.

_-Entremos a Crocus, no la dejaremos escapar_ -camine hacia la puerta del edificio y detrás de mi salieron diez personas más- _Heartfilia morirá..._

...

**Punto de vista: Happy**

Ahora que Lucy estaba de vuelta todo volvería a la normalidad. ¡Y seguramente ella y Natsu tuvieran 20 hijos! Bueno, quizás no tantos... Vi como mi mejor amigo sonreía sinceramente por primera vez en años, extrañaba esa sonrisa, igual que todos. Sólo Lucy era capaz de causarla. Por eso, no dejare que vuelva a irse o algo le pase. ¡Aye, sir!

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Pasamos horas hablando, riendo, disfrutando. Nos habíamos quedado por el bosque alejados de la ciudad, tranquilos. Y en esas horas no había dejado de observar a los niños. Me preguntaba como sería mi vida si aquel desastre no hubiera ocurrido. ¿Natsu y yo tendríamos hijos? Seguro serían hermosos, igual que él. Estaba distraída en mi mundo, había acabado la bola de arroz que estaba comiendo y ni me había dado cuenta.

_-¿Quieres uno?_ -me pregunto mi amado pelirosa.

_-No, gracias. Estoy llena_ -le respondí distraída y pensando que se refería a la comida. Cuando escuche su carcajada salí de mi mundo y lo mire extrañada- _¿Qué pasa?_

_-Me refería a un niño_ -dijo. Claro, es lo más normal del mundo ofrecer un hijo de esa forma. Creo que se me noto en la cara que era lo que pensaba- _seguro serías una gran madre. ¡Y definitivamente seras la de mis hijos!_

_-Natsu..._ -sonreí en una mezcla de emociones pero más que nada felicidad- _¡Claro que si!_ -¿Quién se negaría a él? Definitivamente yo no- _tú serías un gran padre. Pero no les enseñes a quemar cosas..._ -pedí con una gotita de sudor, ya imaginaba a padre e hijo destruyendo cosas.

_-No prometo nada_ -con eso tenia claro que mi futuro sería ir tras ellos.

En ese momento me di cuenta. Mi futuro... Mire a Natsu sonriendo ampliamente, enseñando su perfecta dentadura. Yo destruiría esa sonrisa cuando me marchara, lo haría pedazos. Y aún así acepte ser la madre de sus hijos... Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Pase la mirada por todos mis amigos, riendo. Yo haría que volvieran a llorar. Observe a los niños, mis sobrinos, jugando. Yo jamás tendría un hijo con Natsu... Jamás vería a mi hijo jugar. Y así paso por mi mente la imagen del futuro que me mostró mi madre.

Aquí había una trampa. Si me sacrificaba, obviamente no podría tener un futuro. Si no me sacrificaba, el mundo no tendría futuro. ¿Entonces? ¿Cómo hizo mi otra yo para dar con la elección acertada? Mi madre dijo que el futuro variaba... ¿Ella habría hecho algo distinto? Hasta aquel punto en que la vi, hice todo lo que ella, miro hacia mi lugar sabiendo que estaba ahí... Así que el cambio estaba a partir de ese punto.

_-¡Lucy!_ -grito Natsu a mi oído.

_-¿Huh?_ -me había perdido en mi mundo. Lo mire confundida- _¿Qué?_

_-Te preguntaba como se llamaran nuestros hijos_ -me hizo un puchero irresistible. Sonreí y lo bese con ternura.

_-Tendremos tiempo para eso_ -dije. ¿En serio?

**Punto de vista: Levy**

Lu-chan y Natsu se veían tan felices juntos, en verdad nos había hecho falta. Sonreí sin pensarlo y escuche la risa típica de mi esposo al ver eso. Me gire hacia él para encontrarme con su mirada.

En ese momento creí que todo era perfecto, porque no tenia idea de que pronto vendría sobre nosotros un gran desastre, más pronto de lo que esperaba...

Escuche un ruido, un grito, silencio. Todos nos miramos entre nosotros y nos volteamos a ver la causa del ruido. Observamos un grupo de personas, algunos con capas y otros no. Pasaron las miradas por encima de todos nosotros, pero la mayoría se detuvo sobre Lu-chan... Ay, no.

_-Saquen a los niños_ -ordeno Erza a mi y a Lu-chan.

Lo intentamos, pero los otros fueron más rápidos... No notamos siquiera cuando uno de ellos se acerco a nosotros, rodeándonos. Cuando estábamos a punto de escapar ya con los niños, me golpeo haciendo que cayera hacia atrás. Escuche el grito de Gajeel, Gavy y mi mejor amiga. Luego de eso, todo se volvió un caos.

**Punto de vista: Gray**

¡Maldición! Esto no podía estar sucediendo. Cuando pensábamos que todo iba a estar bien ya... Cuando golpearon a Levy, Gajeel salto enseguida a pelear con quien la lastimo. Lucy cubrió a los niños pero fue rodeada enseguida, claro que no nos quedamos quietos.

Natsu, Juvia y Erza fueron enseguida a ayudarlos. Wendy y Romeo peleaban con otros dos. Los niños estaban asustados, Siegrain intentaba ayudar. Y yo, fui a pelear con otro de los enemigos.

Hubieron golpes por ambos lados... La pelea estaba bastante equilibrada, hasta que empezaron a usar a los niños como escudos, ahí nos detuvimos. Casi todos estábamos heridos, tanto los enemigos como nosotros. Vi como incluso el hijo de Erza tenia un corte en el rostro a causa de la pelea.

_-Si nos entregan a Heartfilia, no pasara nada más_ -sostenía a Mizore. Juvia estaba al borde de las lágrimas por la angustia y yo me aguantaba para no ir a partirle la cara, le haría daño.

_-Tsk..._ -escuche que Natsu rechistaba, lo entendía. No quería entregar a Lucy, pero tampoco quería que le hicieran daño a mi hija.

_-Bien_ -la que hablo fue Lucy, caminando hacia los enemigos- _suéltala._

_-..._ -así lo hizo, mi pequeña fue corriendo a los brazos de su madre y sujetaron a la rubia en su lugar- _Lucy..._

_-Esta bien_ -nos sonrió la maga como si en verdad creyera sus palabras- _no pasa nada... Fue mi error._

_-¿Qué fue tu error?_ -la pregunta salió de los labios de Siegrain de repente.

_-Creer que podría tener un futuro con ustedes_ -sonrió tristemente y sus ojos se humedecieron.

_-Oh, entonces no saben nada_ -quien la sostenía sonrió maliciosamente- _¿Por qué no les cuentas? Que ibas a dejarlos de nuevo._

_-¿Qué? Lucy no haría eso_ -Natsu salto acercándose un paso más a ella- _¿Verdad, Lu?_

_-Natsu..._ -no lo negó y eso hizo que todos nos derrumbáramos- _lo siento... No lo entienden, el mundo va a acabar si yo no..._

_-¡No! ¡Eso de nuevo no!_ -bramo fuera de si mi amigo-rival.

_-Tengo que hacerlo... Debo morir, una vez más_ -ahora no se contuvo y derramo una lágrima. Todos estábamos helados en nuestros lugares- _perdón... Yo en verdad quería quedarme con ustedes, pero..._ -todo fue silencio un momento, el hombre saco una katana que apoyo en el cuello de la maga-_ tampoco voy a dejar que ustedes me maten, el mundo debe continuar._

No entendí demasiado que fue lo que sucedió. De Lucy emano una gran cantidad de luz, entonces el hombre grito y cayo hacia atrás.

_-Arte secreto del dragón: karma_ -¿Dragón? ¿Arte secreto? ¿Qué había aprendido Lucy en este tiempo? Apunto hacia el resto de las personas y algunos cayeron al suelo gritando de agonía, otros hicieron muecas de dolor sólo- _ustedes no se han arruinado aún, no lo hagan_ -les dijo, continuaba sin entender mucho.

_-Lu-chan, volvamos a Magnolia ahora_ -pidió Levy nerviosa.

_-No Levy-chan, no puedo hacer eso_ -sonrió como disculpa- _ahora entendí todo..._ -miro a Natsu y se acerco a él, acaricio su mejilla y le sonrió- _te amo más de lo que puedes imaginar, por eso voy a protegerte, igual que tú me protegiste a mi siempre_ -tras decirle eso lo beso levemente, él continuaba atontado o en shock, no estoy seguro- _¿Recuerdas el regalo que te di a ti y los demás aquel día?_

_-Igneel..._ -murmuro mirándola fijamente.

_-Él te vigila siempre, ahora mismo debe estar haciéndolo_ -nadie decía nada, incluso nos sentíamos fuera de lugar- _se siente muy orgulloso de ti y de ser tu padre. Igual que Grandine y Metalicana_ -observo a Wendy y Gajeel- _no los busquen, no están en este mundo. Pero... Pronto los volverán a ver, lo prometo._

_-¿Sera igual que aquella vez?_ -apretó la mano de ella con fuerza, mi amigo estaba angustiado- _¿Los veremos y se irán todos?_

_-No sé como se den las cosas esta vez, entonces era débil_ -lo notamos, notamos cuanto mejoro en este tiempo.

-No te perderé, no de nuevo -podría jurar que en cualquier momento la abrazaría y se iría con ella lejos- _lo prometiste._

_-Perdóname... _

_-¡No!_ -estaba entre la ira y la suplica.

_-Natsu..._ -se acerco a su oído y murmuro algo, que hizo que abriera los ojos de par en par y quedara paralizado- _¿Ahora entiendes?_ -él no respondió, miraba un punto inexistente- _adiós... Estoy segura que los veré antes de que algo suceda._

Y en una luz detrás de ella, desapareció. El silencio reino sin que nadie se atreviera a terminarlo, miramos a Natsu que mantenía la mirada perdida. Creo que la comisura de sus labios amenazaba con formar una sonrisa insegura. ¿Qué rayos sucedía? ¡Lucy iba a morir y él sonreía! De repente soltó una risita.

_-¿Qué pasa, cerebro calcinado? Lucy esta en peligro. ¿Entiendes?_ -le recordé molesto, mucho.

_-Estará bien, porque iré con ella_ -empezó a correr hacia Crocus, no sé a donde- _Lucy y yo tendremos un futuro juntos..._ -¿Qué fue lo que le dijo?

...

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Me encontraba frente a esa gran puerta que estaba inutilizada desde hacia años. La habían mantenido como una especie de monumento, un recuerdo a lo sucedido aquel día y como el mundo casi perece. Ahora entendía todo. Lucy viviría, aunque quizás no yo... El poder que poseía actualmente era suficiente para activar Eclipse y viajar en el tiempo. Salvaría a mi yo del pasado, de esa forma no iría al mundo de los dragones y viviría junto a Natsu. La trampa era simple, muero y vivo.

Le había dicho a Natsu que nos vi juntos y teníamos una hija. No le dije que seguramente, fuera de otro tiempo que no nos tocaría vivir.

Libere una gran cantidad de poder mágico que dirigí hacia la puerta, el brillo dorado inundo la ciudad. Los ciudadanos no estaban por ahí cerca, el sitio estaba apartado y prohibido el paso. Creo que Natsu sabe donde encontrarme... Y en parte, quiero que lo haga, aunque sé que no es lo correcto. Estaba hecho. Eclipse volvió a abrirse. Pero ahí todo comenzó a fallar...

Una explosión detrás de mi. Dos magos atacándome. El portal abierto. Un dragón apareció, seguido por algunos más... Un destello y una figura parada frente a la gran puerta dándome la espalda... ¿No pensaría en viajar en el tiempo, verdad? Mi mirada reflejo susto, pero debía apurarme. Abrí un portal y tres dragones llegaron, los necesitaría.

Entonces, reviví aquel momento. El caos, los dragones y demonios, enemigos por doquier y yo intentando sacrificarme... Sentí que mi viaje en el tiempo había comenzado. Igneel rugió y se dirigió al ataque, seguido de Grandine y Metalicana. La batalla de dragones había comenzado.

* * *

¡Chan Chan! Me demore mucho y pido disculpas T_T

No responderé Reviews porque me siento un poco mal y así no retraso más esto .  
¡Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios y/o leen! *O*

Ya que hoy ando inspirada y con ganas de escribir, me voy por la siguiente historia para actualizar x)  
Bye byeee~

Pag FB: Aankaa Fanfiction


	6. Tiempo

Ñañañaña ¡A leer! o.ó

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Diálogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 6 - Tiempo**

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Rugidos ensordecedores me impedían pensar con claridad, pero debía hacerlo. Force mis piernas a moverse para empezar a correr, tenia que alcanzar a esa persona frente al portal, no podía dejar que lo cruzara. Pero en ese momento escuche a Grandine rugir, no para atacar, sino con dolor. Me gire instintivamente, quería ayudarla pero no tenia como. ¿Cómo iba a hacer frente a esos dragones sin más? Volví a voltearme a la puerta, tenia que acabar cuanto antes. Entonces la vi.

Mi cuerpo se puso rígido y por mi mente pasaron pensamientos tan mezclados que no podía decir a ciencia cierta en que estaba pensando. Layla me sonrió cariñosamente.

_-¿Ya lo sabes?_ -me pregunto. ¿Saber que? Ni siquiera entendía la situación. Al no recibir respuesta suspiro- _todo esto fue planeado... No existen dos tiempos distintos como te dije, pero debes alcanzarlo_ -mi mente comenzó a procesar de que estaba hablando. No habían dos tiempos, dos futuros posibles, me mintió. Entonces eso sólo significa una cosa- _el pasado, presente y futuro... No deberían cambiarse por viajes temporales. Tú viste tu futuro, yo voy a dártelo._

Corrí los metros que me quedaban hasta ella y la abrace con más fuerza de la necesaria, no quería soltarla, no iba a hacerlo. Me abrazo y acaricio mi cabello con suavidad, no me agradaba la idea de que esas fueran sus últimas caricias.

_-Debes ser fuerte. ¿Si? Acá te necesitan más que a mi_ -susurro en mi oído.

Negué con la cabeza pero no respondí más que eso. A mi espalda se estaba librando una fiera batalla, que de haber estado en otra situación, seguro captaría toda mi atención. Pero no podía, no de esta forma. Algo en mi mente reacciono y solté a mi madre, me aleje de ella un par de pasos mientras me observaba.

_-Si es así como quieres que sea..._ -mi flequillo ocultaba mis ojos, para mi suerte, porque estaban húmedos- _¡No lo aceptare!_

Y corrí, corrí con todas mis fuerzas hacia el portal sin detenerme en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando ya lo había cruzado. Sentí una mano aferrándose a mi capa y el golpe al caer en otro tiempo: Bienvenidas al pasado, Lucy, Layla.

...

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

Lucy no pensaba hacer lo que yo creía. ¿Verdad? ¿Entonces por qué estaba tan asustado? Tenia miedo a volver a perderla, pese a que me prometió que no sucedería. Llegue en menos tiempo del que yo mismo esperaba, sólo para encontrarme con una situación totalmente fuera de lugar. Dragones. ¿Qué hacían ahí?

Empece a dar pasos hacia atrás, no para alejarme por miedo, sino para golpearlos y así continuar buscando a Lucy. Mi cuerpo entero se rodeo en las llamas, pero... Cuando iba a lanzarme al ataque no lo hice. Porque un enorme dragón rojo derribo al que era mi objetivo, con unas llamas increíblemente poderosas.

_-¿Q-qué...?_ -no podía articular palabra. Debía estar soñando, si, eso era.

_-Natsu_ -por su voz, por reconocerme, porque uno no olvida a su padre...

_-Igneel_ -por ahora, era todo el saludo que necesitábamos. Ni a él ni a mi se nos daban bien este tipo de cosas, preferíamos la acción.

_-Lucy ya paso el portal_ -me informo, no sé que reacción esperaba de mi, ni siquiera yo lo sé- _ya es tarde._

_-..._ -silencio, eso es todo lo que obtendrían de mi por ahora. Tenia que buscar una forma de abrir ese maldito portal que tantos problemas nos causo y sigue causando.

Camine hacia la gran puerta y comencé a golpearla con todas mis fuerzas. Igneel y dos dragones más que no reconocí me observaban, los tres estaban heridos pero podían mantenerse. Ninguno me ayudaba. ¿Por qué ninguno me ayudaba? Seguramente porque sabían que lo que intentaba era inútil, yo mismo lo sabia. ¿Pero que más podía hacer? Estaba actuando de forma idiota, lo entiendo. No se abriría, la puerta no volvería a abrirse para devolverme a Lucy.

Y de repente la realidad me golpeo con más fuerza que antes. Porque hasta el momento lo único que entendía era "Ya paso el portal" pero no lo que ello significaba. Porque si era que tan sólo lo paso, podría traerla de nuevo. "Ya es tarde" y aún así... Continué golpeando, con una ferocidad que a mi mismo me sorprendió. No me di cuenta en que momento empece a llorar, no me importa. Porque una vez más me fue arrebatada... La persona a la que más amo.

Golpee una última vez el metal haciendo que retumbara y caí de rodillas. Un montón de pasos llegaron al lugar y escuche las voces de todos mis amigos, pero entre ellas resaltaron las de Wendy y Gajeel.

_-Grandine..._

_-Metalicana._

...

**Punto de vista: ¿?**

Pero los problemas no se les acabarían ahí... ¿O eso pensaban? Deberían estar preparados, porque alrededor de veinte magos oscuros los emboscaron. Cuanto había esperado este momento... Tantos años, tantos planes y tiempo en la oscuridad. Por fin darían frutos. Me acerque a Eclipse a paso tranquilo, viendo como los magos de Fairy Tail atacaban a mis magos. Los dragones participaban. ¿Pero creían que iríamos sin preparación? Sabíamos que estarían allí. Saque las 12 llaves doradas. Que ingenuos los de FT al creer que no iríamos a buscar la llave de Leo.

Las llaves rotaron a mi alrededor y pude sentir la magia fluir. Aplique esa magia sobre el portal... Fue confuso, entre explosiones, gritos y derrumbes no estoy seguro en que punto la puerta fue abierta, pero lo conseguí. Di un paso delante con una sonrisa oculta. Jaque Mate.

_-¡Detente!_ -grito Dragneel detrás. Espero que no pensara que iba a hacerle caso. Ignorándolo totalmente cruce el portal. Al caer, pude observar a Layla y Lucy Heartfilia mirándome, listas para luchar.

**Punto de vista: Layla**

¿Quién era ese extraño? ¿Y por qué logro cruzar el portal? De cualquier forma no emitía la mejor de las auras y su expresión dejaba en claro que no venia a ayudar. Saco una simple daga y apunto a Lucy. No pensaba que caería con eso. ¿No? Pero fue una sorpresa ver eso... Lanzo la daga, pero desapareció y volvió a reaparecer ya para cortar el rostro de mi hija. Apenas la lastimo e hizo un hilo de sangre. Sólo estaba jugando, probando de lo que era capaz.

_-¿Quién eres?_ -la pregunta más directa y sencilla que podía hacerle.

_-Mi nombre es Zahir_ -no dijo nada más, empezó a caminar hacia nosotras y saco otra daga.

_-¿Qué buscas?_ -podría ganar tiempo si continuaba así, el problema sería cuando se aburriera y lanzara más armas...

_-Matar a Lucy Heartfilia_ -sonaba seguro de si mismo, confiaba en que lo lograría.

_-Ven por mi entonces_ -¿¡Qué estaba haciendo!?

_-¡Lucy!_ -empezó a correr lo más rápido que pudo, siendo seguida del tal Zahir.

_-¡Encárgate del resto, mamá!_ -supongo que por ahora es lo que puedo hacer... Terminar con esto rápido para que Lucy pueda volver a casa.

Me encamine hacia las afueras del edificio donde aparecimos, buscando otro en particular. Estaba bastante cambiado pero fue fácil identificar el castillo, al menos no había quedado muy alejada. Lo único que me hacia falta ahora era llegar a Eclipse, entonces todo terminaría.

...

**Punto de vista: Erza**

Los enemigos nos igualaban, sin duda. Pero nos superaban en número... Lo cual era un verdadero problema. Veía como los demás tenían dificultades, los niños no podían pelear, Happy y Charle intentaban ser apoyo. Al menos teníamos a tres dragones de nuestra parte, el único problema es que no podían hacer un ataque verdadero o corrían riesgo de dañar a un aliado o la edificación, cosa que los enemigos aprovechaban astutamente.

Por otra parte me preguntaba que sucedió con Lucy, si Natsu vino aquí es porque acá la encontraría pero... ¿Dónde estaba? No la veía en ningún lado. Entonces note la puerta abierta y decenas de imágenes aterradoras vinieron a mi mente, más precisamente recuerdos. Muerte, muerte, muerte... Eso es lo que la puerta significaba para mi. Catástrofe. Desesperanza. Sangre. Frío. Miedo. Tenia muchos adjetivos que encajaban a su descripción, supongo que el más general sería "Malo" o "Problemas". Grandes problemas... Una punzada hizo doler a mi corazón y entonces lo entendí. Eclipse volvía a abrirse una vez más, Lucy volvía a marcharse una vez más... La pregunta ahora era. ¿Habría tantos muertos como la última vez? Inconscientemente mire a mi hijo y alcance a escuchar su grito de advertencia, pero no a esquivar el golpe.

...

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Tenia que buscar la forma de deshacerme de este molesto mago, pero antes tenia que alejarlo a un sitio donde no pudieran haber personas. El bosque. Y hacia allí me dirigía... En cuanto vi a una persona con la que no me debería encontrar.

_-¡Maestra!_ -o el espíritu de ella.

Mavis me sonrió y no supe que hacer en ese momento. ¿Se suponía que ella sabia todo? ¿O estaba ajena a lo que sucedía? Como fuera no iba a estarlo en cuanto me alcanzara Zahir. La infantil mujer avanzo hacia mi tranquilamente y susurro un "Tranquila, vine a ayudarte" ¿Estaba bien eso? ¿No les diría a los del Gremio en ese tiempo? Recordé que luego de que los dragones comenzaron su ataque, la Maestra no se vio en ningún sitio... Así que había ido a ayudar a mi yo de futuro, que curioso.

La daga de Zahir corto un par de mis rubios cabellos y me gire hacia él lista para pelar. Sólo me observaba a mi y no se extrañaba de la joven de vestido rosa allí, recordé que sólo aquellos con la marca del Gremio podían verla.

_-Zahir fue un estudiante de Zeref hace años_ -hablo la Primera, sorprendiéndome- _jamás alcanzo su nivel pero siempre lo admiro, cuando Zeref abandono su vida como mago oscuro se sintió muy decepcionado, así que lo intento él mismo. Zeref lo abandono_ -aunque me llamo la atención su información no entendía mucho de que me iba a ayudar, ya sabia que tenia que tener cuidado- _háblale de eso._

_-Te sentiste decepcionado cuando Zeref te abandono. ¿Verdad?_ -la daga que me lanzo se desvió en el momento justo. ¡Eso es! Ya que la Primera no me podía ayudar con su magia, me iba a ayudar a distraerlo, atacar las emociones de una persona puede ser la mejor arma si se sabe como usar, tampoco quiero que me lance cien dagas a la vez, tengo que tener cuidado.

_-¿Cómo sabes eso?_ -hablo, más bien gruño.

_-Sé más de lo que crees_ -una sonrisa de superioridad se dibujo en mi rostro, él tenia que creérselo.

_-Lo conozco muy bien_ -el susurro de Mavis llego a mi, e inconscientemente repetí sus palabras.

_-Lo conozco muy bien_ -cuando procese lo que había dicho, la expresión de sorpresa casi acaba con mi actuación. Me contuve de mirar a la Maestra al escucharla decir eso.

_-¿Sabes siquiera por qué abandono la oscuridad?_ -empece a pensar que ella no hablaba conmigo, sino con él. Aún así volví a repetir sus palabras, me sentí como un loro.

_-¿¡Acaso importa!? ¡Él se marcho! ¡Yo era su alumno y se marcho!_ -enfadado me lanzo no una daga, sino tres. Apenas logre esquivarlas y no sin heridas.

_-Vida y muerte, luz y oscuridad... No puede existir una sin otra. Actos y consecuencias, siempre están unidos_ -la mirada verde de Mavis miraba el piso con pena, como recordando- _cuando odias, también eres odiado. Cuando amas, también eres amado..._

_-Tú... No puedes entender el sentimiento de abandono_ -sus palabras me llegaron más profundo de lo que creí. ¿No lo hacia? Mi madre se marcho, mi padre se marcho, abandone a mis amigos dos veces... ¿No sabia como se sentía?

_-Te equivocas, lo sé perfectamente_ -no pude evitarlo, Mavis parecía perdida en algún tiempo distinto y yo sólo pude hablar- _que te abandone alguien que quieres es doloroso, pero no por eso vas a desviarte de tu rumbo. ¿No?_

_-¡Lo dices por decir! ¡Zeref es el Mago Oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos!_ -vi de reojo como Mavis alzaba la vista- _podría haber acabado con el mundo si quisiera y él... Se fue, de repente abandono todo y se fue... Ni siquiera... Ni siquiera me dijo porque._

_-Lo siento_ -me sorprendió la escena, quedaba totalmente fuera de lugar. Zahir enojado, herido emocionalmente, era consolado por Mavis, que apoyaba una mano sobre su hombro. Lo curioso es que la escucho, quizás por el contacto o que las palabras tenían mayor sentimiento, pero lo hizo.

_-¿Q-qu...?_

_-Fue mi culpa que eso sucediera_ -admitió la mujer. Y en realidad. ¿Qué sabíamos de ella y su pasado? Acababa de saber que conoció a Zeref mejor de lo que pensaba, incluso él lo dejo todo por ella... ¿Qué más paso?- _Zeref dejo esa vida porque yo se lo pedí, es mi responsabilidad esto que sucede._

Él hizo atacarla, pero intentar lastimar a alguien que no puedes tocar físicamente es imposible. Por primera vez vi una emoción más allá de la rabia en la mirada del hombre y por primera vez, sentí algo de pena por él. Fue ahí que todo se volvió un caos nuevamente. Porque no era otra persona más que su ex-maestro, quien lo asesino...

...

**Punto de vista: Layla**

Tarde, era muy tarde. Los dragones ya atacaban, los demonios estaban deseosos de sangre... Los magos caían uno a uno. Pero aún había algo que podía hacer. Corrí desesperadamente hacia donde sabia que iba a estar la Lucy de este año, hacia Eclipse.

Me dolía el ver como la muerte iba en aumento por todo el lugar, pero si me detenía a intentar ayudar tan sólo alargaría el tiempo y por lo tanto la destrucción. Cuando por fin llegue a las puertas no veía a ningún humano alrededor, había entrado desde otro punto del castillo así que si caminaba unos cuantos metros más seguramente los encontraría. Me encontraba al lado de las puertas y frente a mi, podía ver a mi hija y sus amigos peleando, se veía tan débil... Me contuve de no salir corriendo a salvarla yo misma, tenia que ser en el momento precioso, el tiempo era vital.

...

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

_-Z-zeref..._ -murmure casi inaudiblemente.

_-El mundo estará mejor así. ¿No?_ -hablo al aire, o eso creo.

Mavis lo miraba fijamente. En el momento en que el mago oscuro volteo la vista hacia mi, instintivamente di un paso hacia atrás, asustada. Sentí que me evaluaba con la mirada, era fría y calculadora.

_-Sólo por esta vez..._ -me advirtió- _no creas que te ayudare_ -poso su vista en Mavis, pero no podía verla. ¿Cierto?

_-¿Era necesario?_ -la maga miro al hombre que acababa de perder la vida.

_-Cuentas pendientes_ -respondió simplemente y se giro.

Eso causo bastante intriga en mi, no por los asuntos que pudieran tener, sino por el hecho de que la vio, escucho y respondió. ¿Acaso eran tan cercanos? Pero aún así los únicos que podían ver a la Maestra eran aquellos con la marca del Gremio. ¿Verdad? ¿Sería que Zeref...?

_-Lucy_ -Mavis me volvió a la realidad- _corre._

Mi mente tardo un momento en razonar eso. ¿Correr de que? Ya no había peligro. ¡Pero para los demás si! Hice a mis piernas reaccionar y corrí con todas mis fuerzas. Tonta, tonta, tonta. ¿Qué importaba ahora el pasado de Zeref y Mavis? ¡Lo importante era el presente! ¿O pasado? Eh... ¡El mundo!

Al llegar al castillo me di cuenta de que no podía entrar por donde estaba todo el mundo, aún en una situación tan crítica sólo causaría más confusión si veían a dos Lucys. Entre por la parte trasera, a través de una ventana. Si no recordaba mal las puertas estaban a algunos pasillos de donde yo me encontraba. No camine, corrí nuevamente. La idea de que mientras yo estaba ahí a salvo, decenas de magos caían uno tras otro me atormentaba.

Me lleve una sorpresa al ver que había alguien ahí. De espaldas no lograba distinguir bien quien era, pero al parecer me escucho y se giro. Mi madre. Camine hacia ella preguntándome porque estaba escondida y no haciendo algo para detener esto.

_-Mamá..._ -pero me silencio con un movimiento de su mano. Jamás la había visto tan seria...

_-Lucy, escucha. ¿Recuerdas que sólo existe un posible futuro?_ -asentí- _si mueres aquí no sera posible. ¿Cierto? Ninguna de las dos Lucys puede morir. Sin embargo alguien debe sacrificarse para cerrar las puertas_ -creo que tengo una idea de a que quiere llegar y sinceramente no me gusta nada- _un mago celestial, con magia suficiente para hacer lo que las doce llaves del zodiaco._

_-¡Yo lo haré!_ -no quería que continuara hablando, ella no podía morir- _tú puedes vivir aquí con mi yo del pasado. ¡Sería muy feliz!_

_-No lo entiendes, eso jamás podría suceder_ -no aparto la vista de la escena ante ella. Yo invocaba a los dragones, ya quedaba poco tiempo- _todo fue planeado desde hace muchos años... ¿Recuerdas cuando "morí"? Desde antes de eso sabia que este día llegaría y por eso fingí mi muerte, para prepararme y salvarlos_ -trague saliva con un nudo en la garganta pero no pude emitir palabra. ¿Cómo es que jamás lo imagine? Sigo siendo tonta después de todo- _ahora mismo, otra Layla esta esperando tu llegada... Para que esto vuelva a suceder en un futuro, siempre tendrá el mismo resultado. Aún si intentamos cambiar el destino, ya estaba dentro de él que lo intentáramos_ -¿Me quería decir que no tenia oportunidad de evitarlo? Cuando me mostró mi futuro no sólo fue para darme esperanzas, también era para quitármelas- _es hora._

Dio unos pasos hacia delante mientras ambas me mirábamos sufrir por la falta de magia, el brillo me rodeaba completamente, nadie me podía ver bien. Ahora entiendo como nadie se dio cuenta, después de todo mi madre y yo eramos tan parecidas.

_-Lucy_ -me llamo con una voz dulce y maternal- _ni se te ocurra desperdiciar la vida que te doy y dame unos preciosos nietos. ¿Si?_ -me sonrió en una mezcla de emociones. Felicidad, tristeza, nostalgia, pena, dolor... Asentí mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a escaparse por mis mejillas- _te quiero._

_-También te quiero... Mamá..._ -salto, mezclándose con el brillo que se hizo más potente- _¡Mamá!_

Pero nadie escucho mi grito, con el estruendo de las puertas. El grito de Natsu, la sorpresa de todos... Ahora mismo esa Lucy debía estar con su madre, la misma que yo acababa de perder y en aquel momento no sabia. Abrázala a ella, sonriele, atesorala... Quería decirme todas esas cosas, pero era imposible. No pude contenerme más y empece a sollozar ruidosamente, me costaba respirar, las lágrimas no dejaban de llegar. Veía a Natsu negando que yo había muerto, tenia tantas ganas de salir y decirle que estuviera tranquilo, que yo iba a volver a verlo, pero no podía... Y ahora otro Natsu, mi Natsu me necesitaba.

Me controle como pude y arrastre mis pies a la parte trasera de las puertas, nadie me vería de ahí, sólo necesitaba una pequeña brecha. Use la magia que conservaba y un pequeño portal se abrió. Perdón, perdón a todos, no quería hacerlos sufrir... Al ver lo que sucedía una vez desaparecí no podía evitar sentirme aún peor. Mamá, ayúdame.

_-No la desperdicies_ -murmuro la joven Maestra de FT a mi lado- _tu vida, recuerdalo. Menos si es un regalo de alguien a quien amas._

_-Maestra... ¿Usted murió... Por Zeref?_ -no sé porque pregunte eso entre tantas cosas, supongo que por desviar un poco el tema.

Ella no respondió y al voltearme hacia ella, asintió. Ya veo... Zeref en verdad debió quererla. No dije nada más y di un paso dentro del portal.

_-Estoy en casa..._ -susurre sólo para mi tristemente. Pero aquí aún continuaban en problemas.

**Punto de vista: Natsu**

_-¡Lucy! ¡Lucy!_ -estaba ahí, había vuelto.

¿Pero por qué estaba así? Sentada en el piso y con la mirada vacía. Parecía no escucharme, por lo que intente gritar más alto, pero nada. Uno de los dragones se dirigió a atacarla, pero yo no llegaría a ella a tiempo. Volví a gritar su nombre, en advertencia. Apenas levanto la vista y el dragón la ataco.

Silencio... No podía oír nada. Mi visión estaba desenfocada, me sentía fuera de lugar. Estaba a punto de volver a torturarme con pensamientos negativos cuando un destello hizo que reaccionara. Había comido las llamas de Igneel, estaba lleno... ¿No se había dado cuenta e dragón al que me enfrentaba? Le di un golpe contundente a la vez que mi padre hacia lo mismo, estaba acabado. ¿Pero que pasaba con Lucy? Quedaban la mitad de los enemigos, pero nosotros estábamos bastante heridos también. Metalicana e Igneel tenían cortes por todas partes, Grandine perdió la mayoría de su magia curándonos para no morir por perdida de magia o heridas, Wendy estaba prácticamente igual. Los demás estaban agotados, no resistiríamos mucho más.

Entonces el dragón que intento acabar con ella, desapareció rodeado de un gran brillo. Vi a Lucy ponerse de pie con dificultad, no parecía herida pero si mareada o perdida. Iba a acercarme a ella pero la mirada seria y a la vez triste que tenia me congelo. ¿Qué le había sucedido? Murmuro algo inaudible y otro dragón enemigo desapareció. Comenzó a caminar hacia el centro del lugar arrastrando los pies, entre la confusión los enemigos fueron derrotados por los demás, pero yo no podía apartar la mirada de Lucy.

Se deshizo de todos los dragones... Menos los tres aliados. Ellos la miraron con pena, todos nos reunimos a su alrededor pero ella ni nos miro. Me encontraba desconcertado, definitivamente algo había ocurrido.

_-¿Ustedes... Lo sabían?_ -pregunto en un tono bajo pero audible.

_-Todo_ -respondió directamente Metalicana.

_-..._ -Lucy apretó sus puños y mandíbula fuertemente- _yo... Yo..._

_-Lo sentimos_ -agrego Grandine- _pero creo que entiendes todo. ¿No?_ -ella no respondió.

_-¿Qué harás ahora?_ -interrogo mi padre, mire a Lucy.

_-Ya no puedo regresar con ustedes_ -no era una pregunta, lo afirmaba- _no puedo... Desperdiciar su regalo, no podemos_ -levanto la vista y se veía decidida. ¿Qué regalo?- _a mamá no le hubiera gustado_ -¿Mamá? ¿Su madre no estaba muerta? Creo que me perdí de algo, pero tampoco creo que sea momento de preguntar. Más tarde cuando las cosas se calmaran, hablaríamos.

_-Layla debió estar muy orgullosa de ti._

_-Y nosotros también_ -comento Grandine.

Los tres desaparecieron al igual que los anteriores. Me preguntaba a donde habían ido. Me preguntaba muchas cosas... Lucy se giro a nosotros, se notaba que había estado llorando, pero su mirada se mantenía fuerte.

_-Estoy de vuelta_ -nos dijo, ahora con sinceridad.

_-Bienvenida a casa_ -no pudimos darle mejor respuesta que esa. Y la abrace.

* * *

Sé que este capítulo quedo distinto, no sé creo que cambio un poco mi forma. Bien... Creo que deben saber que si antes tardaba en actualizar por vaga, ahora tengo ciertas razones xD Resulta que encontré a lo que me quiero dedicar (Bueno eso hace años, pero ahora lo intentare .) y dedico al menos dos días a la semana a practicar, los fines de semana nunca estoy, eso ya resta cuatro días de la semana... El resto vivo pensando formas de mejorar y perfeccionar cosas. Peeero... ¡Me tomare al menos uno o dos días para escribir! Quizás lunes o miércoles.

Demorare, pero actualizare o.ó

Y... Bueno, como me da muuucha pereza responder Reviews y estoy viendo una cosa, lo haré en otra ocasión x3 ¡Igual muchas gracias por sus comentariooos!~

Los quiero :3 ¡Bye!


	7. Fin

**F**airy **T**ail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima~

* * *

Narración

_Diálogo_

"Pensamientos"

... (Cambio de escena)

* * *

**Capítulo 7 - Fin**

**Punto de vista: Lucy**

Ya han pasado seis años desde que todo termino. Las cosas han estado tan tranquilas que me costo acostumbrarme, pero lo prefiero así. En el Gremio todos se sorprendieron por mi regreso, pero me recibieron con los brazos abiertos. Volví a llorar ese día, de felicidad al saber que a pesar de tanto tiempo me trataban como si jamás me hubiera ido. Como siempre aprovecharon la oportunidad para una gran fiesta, todos participaron. Natsu no se despego de mi en ningún momento, cosa que hizo que me sintiera tranquila.

Cada día recuerdo lo que paso y extraño a mi madre, quisiera tenerla a mi lado y que pudiera conocer a todos mis amigos. Aunque ella ya los conoció, quizás no directamente pero si los ha visto, física e interiormente. No puedo quejarme, también conoció a su preciosa nieta. Decidimos llamarla Layla, Layla Dragneel Heartfilia. Desea convertirse en maga y estoy segura de que algún día lo hará y sera tan grande como su abuela, estaría orgullosa.

Juvia y Gray continúan su feliz relación aunque de vez en cuando están metidos en apuros debido a los celos de Juvia, una vez tuvimos que ir a buscarlos a la prisión porque ataco a una modelo que miro a el Fullbuster. Jamás cambiaría... Pero aún así Gray la amaba más que a nadie.

Gajeel y Levy también pasaron los años juntos felizmente, tuvieron una niña de la misma edad que Layla y por suerte salió a la madre. Gajeel a veces duerme en la plaza, porque se come los cubiertos de la casa y discute con Levy, pero siempre por tonterías.

Erza y Jellal inseparables, también tuvieron otro hijo un año mayor que mi niña. Siempre van a misiones juntos y llevan a su hijo mayor. Erza opina que el Fernandes debería dejar de hacer tantas misiones pero él piensa que es alguna forma de pagar su "deuda" luego de haber dañado a tantas personas en el pasado, así que siempre lo acompaña.

Y de mi... Casada con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y con una hija a la que amo inmensamente. Ahora mismo estamos sentados en un hermoso campo lleno de paz y tranquilidad. Cerré los ojos sonriendo y los volvió a abrir para ver como Layla saltaba intentando atrapar una mariposa pero no la alcanzo y cayo. Enseguida se giro y nos sonrió a Natsu y a mi, confirmando que estaba bien. Mi querido pelirosa también le sonrió de vuelta. Y de repente esa escena se me hizo familiar. Claro, yo ya la había visto... Junto a mi madre. Sonreí con nostalgia y me busque a mi misma, sabia el punto donde estaba aunque no pudiera verme. Otra Lucy del pasado me estaba viendo ahora mismo, estaba segura.

-¿Pasa algo, Lu? -me pregunto Natsu.

_-No, nada_ -respondí, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente- _estaba recordando algo._

_-¿Qué cosa, mami?_ -se acerco a mi la hermosa niña curiosa.

_-Que hace tiempo, yo estuve aquí y vi una hermosa escena que nunca olvidare_ -volví a mirar en la misma dirección que antes. "Lucy... Lo harás bien"- m_e pareció algo de ensueño y quería vivirlo yo misma... _-volví a mirar a mi familia "Y tendrás la familia que deseabas"- _¿Saben algo? Son lo más maravilloso que me pudo ocurrir en la vida, los amo._

_-Ustedes también son lo más maravilloso que me ocurrió_ -Natsu se acerco a mi apoyando su frente contra la mía- _las amo más que a nada._

_-¡Yo también los amoo!_ -afirmo feliz y abrazándonos mi pequeña. Tras unos instantes se aparto un poco- _¿Y conseguiste vivir eso que viste, mami?_

_-Claro, sólo tuve que seguir a mi corazón, porque me llevo hasta ustedes_ -respondí sonriendo.

Luego nos abrazamos y reímos juntos por la felicidad que sentíamos. Sufrí, todos sufrimos mucho... Pero al final pudimos volver a sonreír y compartir maravillosos recuerdos. Mire una vez más aquel sitio y sonreí a mi madre, como agradecimiento por todo, cada uno de los momentos que pudimos vivir y los que viviremos son gracias a ella. Por eso intento vivir alegre siempre, para ella. Para Natsu y Layla, mis amigos y compañeros, para mi... En el pasado y el futuro que vendrá.

* * *

¡OMG! El primer Fic (Que no es One-Shot) que termino x)  
Y... No sé que decir LOL Me suele costar dar el final que quiero pero bueno, espero que les gustara *O*

Ya nos veremos de nuevo en otra historia~ Aunque no sé cual xD

¡Bye Bye! :3


End file.
